Como descubri el verdadero amor
by Ale val
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Rachel intenta hacer justicia y sobresalir en el glee club, asi arma un plan perfecto que la hara encontrar algo que no estaba buscando y asi descubrira la verdad y conocera a su verdadero amor
1. Intento fallido parte 1

Soy una estudiante de segundo de bachillerato con muchas aspiraciones en mi vida, se que muchos pensaran que soy muy joven para saber exactamente lo que quiero, pero yo me he preparado toda la vida para ser lo que quiero y ustedes se preguntaran que es lo que quiero.

Pues lo que quiero es ser una estrella, que todos me admiren, sere una gran cantante y actriz, aunque todos esten en mi contra comenzando con el Sr Schue.

Me odia y quiere arruinarme la vida es el encargado del glee club, al cual yo pertenezco, el siempre busca una excusa para darle mis solos a otros y eso me exaspera.

Por eso mismo ahora estoy yendo hacia el estacionamiento del colegio para aclarar todo, ahí esta su coche y precisamente esta saliendo de este.

Rachel: Sr Schue tengo que hablar con usted seriamente

Sr Schuester: Buenos dias Rachel, ahora de que quieres platicar en esta hermosa mañana.

Rachel: Obviamente quiero hablar sobre mi solo queria decir que…(Sr Schue la interrumpe).

Sr Schuester: Rachel ya lo dije ese solo no es tuyo lo cantara Quinn y eso es todo.

Rachel: Pero Sr Schue, ella ni siquiera llega al tono adecuado, aceptelo esta haciendo esto solo para molestarme, es eso ¿Verdad?

Sr Schuester: Esta decidido Rachel.

Rachel: No es justo(responde enojadamente y casi gritando) Ella no lo hará tan bien como yo y lo sabe(sigue hablando enojadamente, llamando la atencion de todos)

Entonces Finn llega corriendo y agarra a Rachel por el hombro y la aparta un poco del Sr Schuester.

Finn: Rach tranquilizate toda la escuela los esta viendo tienes que ser razonable no siempre puedes ser tu la cantante principal.

Rachel: Finn dejame, solo estoy reclamando lo justo.

Finn: Debes darle oportunidad a todos Rach(le dice mientras acaricia su hombro).

Rachel empieza a tranquilizarse se suelta del agarre de Finn y mientras se aleja comienza a crear un nuevo plan.

Un plan que le hara recuperar su solo, esto no se quedara asi, ella es Rachel Berry la unica que puede cantar cualquier cancion de Los Miserables, es mas esas solo le pertenecen a ella.

Sigue caminando y llega a la puerta del McKingley High entra y ve en los pasillos a los alumnos recogiendo sus pertenencias de los canceles. Y tambien mira a la persona con la que queria hablar en ese momento.

Se acerca a Quinn y llama su atencion saludandola.

Rachel: Hola Quinn

Quinn: ¿Qué quieres manhands? Te he dicho que no me gusta hablar con gente como tu.

Rachel: Bueno eh es sobre el solo Quinn yo…(dice nerviosamente y sin terminar).

Quinn: Que ya no puedes hablar ahora, sabes te lo hare mas facil, no te dare ese solo ni aunque me pagaras.

Rachel se pone a pensar en que decirle a Quinn para convencerla pero se da cuenta que esto sera mas dificil de lo que pensaba.

Entonces empieza a planear una estrategia que no fallara.

Rachel: No quiero que me des el solo Quinn, simplemente quiero ayudarte.

Quinn: Ayudarme(dice dudosamente) ¿En que te beneficiaria eso a ti?

Rachel: Como capitana del club debo asegurarme que todos esten en perfectas condiciones para los regionales.

Quinn: En serio(dice en tono cansado y con una risita) Te das cuenta de lo que hablas RuPaul ni siquiera estamos cerca de los regionales, solo te da envidia que Schuester me haya dado el solo a mi.

No se que tramas pero no te vas a salir con la tuya.

Rachel: Quinn, en serio solo quiero ayudarte(dice amigablemente) tu eres parte del grupo tanto como todos los demas, y si uno de ellos necesitara mi ayuda tambien se la daria.

Rachel se acerca a Quinn e intenta tocar su hombro, mientras Quinn saca sus libros de su locker, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Rachel, ella da un paso atrás trastabillando y casi cayendose, sino fuera por Santana que la atrapa.

Santana: Ahora que quieres RuPaul porque molestas a Quinn.

Quinn: Gracias Santana, pero sabes puedo defenderme sola

Santana: Si eso puedo ver sobre todo cuando casi aterrizas en tu trasero, pero no te preocupes si tanto te gusta el suelo, la proxima no te ayudare.

Rachel: Santana con todo respeto, si nos permites estabamos hablando de algo importante. Podrias retirarte.

Santana: Mira gnomo(dice amenazadoramente) tu no me dices a mi que hacer, asi que callate y largate antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Rachel: Quinn por favor esto es serio, hazme caso y dile a tu amiga que se retire.

Santana: Sabes Berry estoy justo en frente tuyo, no voy a hacer lo que dices.

Quinn comienza a impacientarse y cuando esta a punto de mandarlas a callar suena el timbre anunciando el comienzo de clases.

Todos los alumnos comienzan a dispersarse, Santana se va con Quinn a clases dejando a una Rachel Berry frustrada y furiosa.


	2. Intento fallido parte 2

Rachel se dirige tambien a su clase recriminandose el no haber podido convencer a Quinn.

Entra a su clase de historia y encuentra a Kurt que ha guardado un puesto para ella. Entonces va y se sienta a su lado en silencio, por suerte para ella el profesor todavia no habia llegado, porque tenia una reunion.

Kurt la mira con una pose inquisitiva, Rachel se da cuenta y le pregunta que pasa mientras saca su cuaderno de su mochila.

Kurt se acomoda en su asiento y le dice a Rachel te vi con Sr Schue esta mañana.

K: Es una suerte que Finn haya estado ahí, estabas muy alterada, parecia que matarias al Sr Schue. Fue un escandalo

R: Kurt en serio crees que estoy exagerando, quiero decir solo estoy reclamando lo justo sabes que ese solo me pertenece.

K: Rachel(dice Kurt cansadamente) porque no solo lo dejas ir, es simplemente un solo, ya tendras muchos otros, sabes que eres mejor que Quinn, ¿Qué quieres probar?

R: Solo no quiero que los demas comiencen a pensar que ya no soy apta para ser la capitana(dice preocupadamente) este podria ser el comienzo del fin.

K: Rachel no se porque te enoja tanto esto(dice contrariadamente) o solo es porque es Quinn y siempre han tenido una rivalidad estupida.

R: Exactamente por eso mismo solo estoy cuidando los intereses del grupo, sabes que ella no se preocupa realmente por nosotros, Quinn es egoista y solo quiere arruinar el glee club, ella en realidad nunca ha sido parte de nosotros aun cuando nosotros hemos querido ser sus amigos.

K: Todavia sigo confundido sobre porque un solo haria la diferencia.

R: Ay Kurt(grita exasperadamente mientras se levanta del asiento)

Kurt se exalta y la queda viendo entre asombrado y enojado, mientras Rachel sigue parada en su lugar.

Entonces todos la regresan a ver, mientras el profesor entra en la clase.

Ldo A: Srita Berry porque se dirige asi a su compañero tenga un poco mas de respeto por favor.

R: Si lo siento profesor no volverá a pasar

Lcdo A: Muy bien ahora comencemos, disculpen el retraso estaba en una reunion importantisima.

La clase sigue sin ningun contratiempo todos debaten sobre lo leido para la clase hay opiniones muy diversas, dos chicos siempre estan peleando en esa clase, eso a Rachel no le importaria realmente sino fuera porque esa chica es su amiga que conoce desde hace tiempo, Dinah y el chico con siempre pelea es un tonto, pedante que cree saberlo todo, a Dinah el le gustaba hasta que lo conocio de verdad, Justin puede ser lindo pero es solo un patan. A parte de su pelea todo estuvo bien Ldo A es un muy buen profesor.

La clase acaba y siguen con las actividades escolares, y sus otras clases, entre matematica, quimica, biologia y otras materias, Rachel sigue pensando como convencer a Quinn sobre ayudarla.

Lo que nadie sabe es que Rachel solo le ofrecera ayuda para quedarse con el solo, enredandole en sus mentiras.

El dia transcurre y llegan al almuerzo, Rachel sale apresuradamente para buscar a Quinn, mientras va hacia el comedor encuentra a Brittany y le pregunta si ha visto a Quinn. Brittany le responde que hace un rato la vio ir al baño.

Rachel se dirige hacia alla y encuentra a Quinn mirandose al espejo, ella entra y se pone cerca del lavabo que Quinn esta usando.

R: Quinn nuestra platica quedo pendiente(dice nerviosamente)

Q: Te equivocas Berry tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar(dice terminantemente)

R: Quinn porque te resistes tanto a que te ayude no le veo nada de malo(dice desesperadamente)

Q: Tratandose de ti, todo es malo Berry(dice burlonamente)

R: Solo quiero ser tu amiga Quinn en serio, dejame ayudarte, mira yo creo que tienes una muy buena voz, solo necesita mas trabajo, en esta cancion hay tonos a los que no llegaras si no tienes ayuda, yo te la ofrezco desinteresadamente, solo aceptala.

Quinn se queda pensando y se pregunta que demonios quiere Berry realmente es verdad que quiere ayudarla, bueno Berry es tan hecha la santa que de seguro, piensa que ayudandome sere su amiga finalmente y me unire al glee club pero esta muy equivocada si piensa eso, pero bueno puedo sacar muchas ventajas de esta situacion. Bueno hare que me ruegue un poco mas pero le dare una pequeña esperanza de que estoy interesada.

Q: A ver Berry dime si aceptara, cuando serian tus tutorias.

Rachel se emociona mucho y comienza a saltar en su lugar, Quinn la detiene con un gesto de su mano.

Q: A ver Berry, no estoy diciendo que si, asi que no te emociones demasiado.

R: Pero yo pense que…(dice anonadadamente)

Q: Pensaste mal Berry muy mal, solo queria ver si tenia tiempo, ya sabes yo soy una persona muy ocupada, soy la capitana de las cheerleaders, lider del club de castidad y ademas tengo que mantener mi promedio y salir de vez en cuando con Finn sabes que somos la pareja soñada, seremos la reina y rey del baile.

R: Lo se Quinn, se que eres una persona ocupada yo también tengo muchas ocupaciones, pertenezco a varios clubs y tambien tengo clases, ademas de mis clases de canto y ballet por si lo olvidabas.

Q: Como hacerlo si siempre lo presumes

R: Yo podria decir lo mismo de ti

Rachel y Quinn comienzan a acercarse mientras se gritan hasta que terminan muy cerca la una de la otra, se miran a los ojos con furia y pareceria que se fueran a golpear por el furor del momento.

Quinn esta de repente respirando muy agitadamente, lo justifica pensando que es su enojo, pero por menos de un segundo Quinn mira los labios de Rachel e inconscientemente pasa su lengua por sus propios labios, no sabe porque hizo eso, pero antes de ponerse a pensar demasiado sobre eso, Kurt y Finn ya estan en el baño y las toman por el brazo y las separan.

Quinn esta un poco confundida por lo que acaba de sentir, como para notar cuando Finn la abraza y la saca del baño, camino hacia el estacionamiento, para ir a casa.

Mientras Rachel se queda con Kurt, ella solo esta enojada por toda la situacion vivida y porque siempre la interrumpen, cuando según ella esta a punto de lograr algo con Quinn.

Entonces se gira hacia Kurt que todavia la esta sosteniendo y le reclama a el y saca con el toda su frustracion del dia.

R: Porque tuvieron que meterse tu y Finn, solo estabamos hablando.

K: Claro hablando, Rachel si llegabamos un segundo mas tarde probablemente las hubieramos encontrado a los golpes, llegamos justo a tiempo

R: Se perfectamente como manejarme con Quinn, no estaba tan enojada, solo habrian habido unos gritos mas, pero luego nos hubieramos puesto de acuerdo, estaba a punto de convencerla, si tan solo no se hubieran metido ustedes dos.

Entonces Rachel sale del baño empujando a Kurt en el proceso y da un portazo y comienza a dirigirse a la salida, para tomar el bus que la llevara a casa.


	3. Un sueño confuso y un dia raro

Rachel llega a su casa derrotada y furiosa. Estaba segura de que convencería a Quinn y ahora no sabe como contactarla, supone que la verá mañana en clases.

Sus padres al verla tan acongojada intentan averiguar que sucede pero Rachel no dice nada, despues de casi no topar nada de la cena, alegando que tenía dolor de barriga, va a su cuarto y cuando llega tiene un mensaje de Dinah.

Dinah: Hola Rach

R: Hola D(responde)

D: Oye me contaron lo que paso en el baño entre tu y Quinn esta todo bien, dile a esa chica que la próxima que se meta contigo, tendra que verselas conmigo.

R: No te preocupes D, Quinn no es violenta, bueno no tanto, solo llegamos a palabras siempre, pero nunca ha habido una agresión física y se que Quinn jamás lo haria.

D: Esta bien pero anda con cuidado, me dijeron que en este colegio hacian bullying pero no pense que tanto, llevo unas semanas aquí y escucho esto me parece increible.

R: Bueno no es para tanto

D: Como que no es tanto porque nunca me dijiste esto, tus padres lo saben.

R: No, obviamente no y no se los voy a decir no quiero preocuparlos.

D: Esta bien, pero ahora que estoy aquí ya todo cambiara yo te defenderé.

R: Gracias D, en verdad es bueno que estes a mi lado, hasta mañana D, ten una genial noche.

D: Hasta mañana Rach, veras como pronto todo cambiara.

Rachel se queda dormida y vuelve al lugar en que vio a Quinn por última vez. Entonces comienzan a venirle imágenes borrosas de ellas dos en el baño, hablando y esta vez amigablemente Quinn se porta muy amable de repente y Rachel está feliz, porque en algun lugar de su corazón esto es lo que siempre ha querido, siempre ha querido llevarse bien con Quinn y ni siquiera ella sabe porque, despues de todas las humillaciones por las que la ha hecho pasar deberia odiarla pero no es asi, hasta Kurt y Finn le han dicho que deje de intentar acercarse a Quinn, pero Rachel es muy testaruda y por eso jamás ha dejado de intentar hasta ahora.

Están en el baño muy cerca la una de la otra, respirando agitadamente y a punto de que pase algo de lo que podrían arrepentirse. Entonces Quinn toma accion y empuja a Rachel lejos de ella.

Quinn: Alejate Berry, respirar tu mismo aire me marea.

Rachel: Tu fuiste quien se acerco a mi asi que no te quejes

Q: No fui yo de eso estoy segura manhands, me repugnas que no entiendes.

R: Estas segura de eso Quinn(pregunta Rachel acercándose de nuevo a Quinn)

Q: Claro que si(dice Quinn nerviosamente)

Rachel sigue acercándose a Quinn, mientras ella retrocede hasta que su espalda toca la pared.

R: ¿Qué pasa Quinn se cambiaron los papeles ahora tú me tienes miedo a mi?(dice acercandose a Quinn todavía más hasta que sus narices se tocan y si alguna de las dos habla sus labios se rozaran)

Quinn ya no puede resistirlo mas, ademas no quiere que Berry piense que es una cobarde, entonces habla sin importar que asi sus labios toquen los de Rachel.

Q: Por supuesto que no(dice Quinn)

Entonces sus labios rozan los de Rachel y las dos sienten una corriente pasar por sus espaldas.

Rachel siente el deseo de besar a Quinn, pero intenta contenerse, sabe que esto no esta bien, pero a Quinn parece no importarle nada y es ella la que desesperadamente posa sus manos en las mejillas de Rachel y cierra la brecha entre ellas.

Rachel siente los labios de Quinn, son suaves y delicados, además tienen un sabor adictivo, de forma que aunque al principio no pudo corresponder al beso ahora si lo hace con ímpetu, sus manos van a la espalda de Quinn y la acarician de arriba abajo, mientras que las manos de Quinn han ido de sus mejillas hacia su cintura y la aprieta suavemente mientras acerca su cuerpo completamente al suyo y con su lengua roza su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para explorar su boca, Rachel se sorprende pero abre su boca gustosamente, Quinn acaricia los costados de Rachel mientras explora su boca con su lengua, hasta que su pulgar por casualidad roza uno de sus pechos, en ese momento Rachel suelta un gemido y agarra de las caderas a Quinn y golpea suavemente su pelvis contra la de Quinn entonces es el turno de Quinn de gemir.

Rachel esta disfrutando esto muchisimo jamas penso que besar a Quinn fuera tan placentero y sobre todo excitante, nunca habia sentido esto, ni siquiera cuando Finn la beso a escondidas de Quinn, se siente en el cielo y siente como algo en su interior se va calentando, esas mariposas en el estomago son gigantes ahora, Quinn sigue rozando sus pechos con sus pulgares y la excitación de Rachel va creciendo, entonces Rachel en medio de sus gemidos e inconscientemente lleva sus manos a las nalgas de Quinn y se las aprieta suavemente para sentirla mas cerca de ella y aliviar el dolor que se aloja entre sus piernas, Quinn gime y lleva su mano derecha al pecho de Rachel y se lo aprieta, sin poder evitarlo ya que su excitación también esta creciendo.

Rachel lleva sus manos de nuevo a la espalda de Quinn, mientras la acaricia encuentra el borde de su camiseta y comienza a colar una de sus manos por debajo de esta.

Entonces comienza a oir un extraño pitido molesto y repetitivo que la hace regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta que todo ha sido un sueño.

Rachel despierta confusa y agitada, con una sensación de humedad y palpitación en su entrepierna y no sabe a que se debe, cuando recuerda lo que estaba soñando se averguenza de si misma, también se preocupa y se pregunta porque soño eso, entonces entiende porque despertó de esa forma y todo tiene sentido ahora. Pero decide no darle tanta importancia y mejor se dirige a su cuarto de baño a tomar un baño relajante.

Entra a su cuarto de baño y comienza a desvestirse mientras espera a que se llene la tina de baño, sigue dandole vueltas en su cabeza al sueño que tuvo pero sigue sin encontrarle una explicacion, por supuesto no aceptaría que tiene una atracción hacia Quinn eso nunca.

Se mete a la tina de baño y comienza a relajarse y va recordando vívidamente el sueño que tuvo con Quinn, solo puede recordar lo bien que se sentían sus labios contra los de Quinn y su aliento cálido y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sin querer comienza a acariciar su cuerpo mientras su mano va hacia el sur de su cuerpo entonces escucha un golpe en la puerta y alguien gritandole desde la puerta.

Leroy: Rachel llegaras tarde a clases mejor que te apures

Rachel: Si papa ya voy(dice aturdidamente, mientras sale de la tina)

Despues de bañarse y cambiarse baja al comedor y solo toma un panqueque y un vaso de café rápidamente y se despide de sus padres, sale a tomar el autobus.

Rachel baja del autobús todavía con la cabeza revuelta, pero entra por la puerta del McKinley y va hasta su cancel, como llega tan temprano casi no hay nadie toma sus libros de hoy y se dirige a la sala de coro a ensayar un poco su nueva canción que es bad romance de Lady Gaga, quiere cambiar un poco su estilo y que todos vean que puede ser versatil.

Mientras está ahí Quinn pasa por la sala de coro y al escuchar esa canción se detiene porque realmente le atrae esa cancion, entonces ve que es Rachel quien la esta cantando y mientras canta esta bailando, con unos pasos extremadamente sensuales según el punto de vista de Quinn y por alguna razón no puede dejar de verla o escucharla, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, Rachel siempre ha tenido una voz maravillosa, entonces decide que tal ves no estaria mal aceptar su propuesta, entra a la sala de coro sin querer que Rachel lo note ya que se ve tan concentrada cantando, Rachel termina de cantar y escucha unos aplausos detrás de ella, se da la vuelta y se encuentra con la persona que menos esperaba y con quien menos quiere encontrarse ahora mismo.

Q: Muy bien, muy bien no sabia que te gustaran esas canciones, pareces mas del estilo musical

R: Yo solo estaba eh probando algo nuevo(dice Rachel nerviosamente y casi tartamudeando)

Q: Bueno venia porque creo que ayer nuestra platica quedo inconclusa no te parece Berry(dice su nombre arrastrando cada letra)

Rachel piensa en ese momento que nadie nunca ha dicho su apellido de una forma tan sexy, ahora que tiene frente suyo a Quinn se da cuenta de lo sexy que puede ser desde sus movimientos, hasta su voz.

R: Eh yo no recuerdo de que hablábamos(dice Rachel intentando evadir el tema y de paso a Quinn) mira Quinn estoy muy ocupada ya debo irme.

Rachel intenta salir del aula, pasando a lado de Quinn, pero esta no se lo permite la toma del brazo y la pone justo en frente suyo.

Q: Mira Berry a mi nadie me dice que no y si yo digo que quiero hablar ahora contigo, lo haré quieras o no(dice quinn imperativamente)

Rachel siente que su cuerpo quema con el toque de Quinn, e intenta respirar normalmente pero sin lograrlo realmente. Quinn sigue hablando pero Rachel no sabe lo que le está diciendo hasta que escucha.

Q: ¿Estas de acuerdo o no Berry? Habla o es que acaso intentas ignorarme

R: Eh yo si lo que digas Quinn, todo est perfecto como tu lo dices(responde Rachel sin saber siquiera lo que Quinn le dijo)

Q: Muy bien entonces, los jueves y los viernes de cinco a siete todo queda resuelto asi.

Rachel no sabe de lo que esta hablando Quinn, entonces pregunta

R: Quinn disculpa ¿de que estas hablando?

Q: Pues de tus estúpidas clases o que ya te arrepentiste de que más hablaria contigo Berry, acaso pensabas que te estaba invitando a salir(dice mientras ríe pero de repente para)

Quinn se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y ve la cara anonadada de Rachel a decir verdad no sabe porque dijo eso, pero tampoco suena tan descabellado, para ella la forma en que se lo dijo más bien exigio pareciera como si estuviera desesperada por pasar tiempo con Rachel pero no es asi solo quiere que la ayude.

Quinn intenta desviarse del tema entonces le dice a Rachel.

Q: Bien Berry debo irme, solo quería decirte que acepto tus clases, pero tiene que ser en mis tiempos entendido y esos son los dias que puedo ya me diras si te va bien a ti, mas vale que si por tu propio bien(dice Quinn con más templanza)

Quinn solo hasta este momento se da cuenta que jamás soltó a Rachel por lo que su mano sigue en su muñeca, traga saliva difícilmente y suelta su agarre de Rachel, cuando lo hace Rachel suelta un pequeño gemido, Quinn piensa que es un gemido de dolor jamas imaginaria los verdaderos sentimientos de Rachel.

Quinn pide disculpas, son cortas pero sinceras y se marcha del lugar preguntándose porque le pediría disculpas a Berry, finalmente no le importa solo toma camino hacia sus clases.

Cuando Rachel llega a su aula Dinah está ahí esperando por ella, Kurt no recibe esta clase con Rachel, Rachel va a sentarse junto a Dinah, mientras esperan al profesor Dinah le dice que quisiera hacer una audición para unirse al glee club, Rachel se pone muy feliz por eso y dice que tendrian que hablar con el Sr Schuester y ella piensa que entraria al grupo enseguida.

Todo el dia sigue sin problemas y con las clases normalmente, al final de clases cuando Rachel está saliendo de su aula, ve que Quinn está en la puerta e instantáneamente se pone nerviosa, pero piensa que vino a ver a su amiga Santana, pero en el momento en que pasa a su lado, Quinn vuelve a tomarla del brazo y la atrae hacia ella, la espalda de Rachel toca la pared delicadamente y mira a Quinn interrogativamente.

Q: ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

R: Quinn la verdad es que ahora que lo pienso mejor, deberías ensayar por ti misma yo no creo tener tiempo(dice Rachel con todo el aplomo que le queda aunque siente ganas de desmayarse)

Q: (suelta un bufido) Estas burlandote de mi Berry ya te dije que debes hacer lo que yo diga(dice furiosamente casi apretando su mandibula)

R: Quinn en serio no entiendo porque insistes tanto, antes no querias ni pensarlo y ahora de repente lo deseas con tanto ahínco, no te entiendo(dice Rachel tambien enojandose y desesperadamente)

Q: Jamas dije que no quisiera, solo dije que tenía que cuadrar mis tiempos y ya lo hice(dice Quinn casi suplicando)

R: Pues ahora soy yo quien no puede, lo siento Quinn(dice Rachel decididamente)

Quinn se desespera y aprieta su agarre mucho más en el brazo de Rachel, mientras la mira con furia y algo mas que no puede descifrar pero que ya ha sentido antes, pero lo niega.

Q: Rachel estoy diciendo que te deseo, no lo entiendes.(Quinn se da cuenta de sus palabras y se calla)

Rachel no puede creer que Quinn haya dicho eso, piensa que tal ves fue solo su imaginación, pero mira a Quinn muy sorprendida.

Quinn espera que Rachel no se haya dado cuenta de sus palabras e intenta enmendarse.

Q: Rachel deseo que me des clases, no te dire por favor asi que solo hazlo

Rachel piensa que efectivamente se confundio y escucho algo que no era, mira a Quinn, siente su agarre, recuerda como pensó haber escuchado a Quinn decir algo tan provocativo y no puede negarse mas.

R: Esta bien Quinn, sera como tu dices, pero solo porque esta semana no tengo nada que hacer y será el viernes porque el jueves tengo cena familiar.

Q: Bien, entonces el viernes (Quinn piensa que por fin Berry se ha rendido a ella)

R: Si hasta el viernes(Rachel piensa que no puede esperar a que sea ese dia)

Rachel se va del McKinley y llega a su casa, sus padres la observan visiblemente más radiante que el dia anterior y le preguntan que paso.

Leroy: ¿Como va todo, que tal las clases, estas esforzandote?

R: Si papa, ya te he dicho que si, que mis estudios son importantes

Hiram: Cariño, por favor no seas tan duro, la niña también puede divertirse dime como va todo con tus amigos y el coro, hay algun muchacho del que debamos saber(dice intencionadamente)

R: Papi yo eh no ningun muchacho(si supieran piensa Rachel), las cosas con el coro van muy bien es mas creo que Quinn y yo podríamos finalmente ser amigas, voy a darle clases para que mejore su canto.

Leroy y Hiram se miran y el primero frunce el ceño, mientras el otro solo se queda sorprendido.

L: No confio en esa muchacha Rachel, puede hacerte daño, ya lo ha hecho antes

H: Debemos al menos darle el beneficio de la duda Leroy, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, pero pequeña(dice dirigiéndose amorosamente y preocupadamente a Rachel) de todas maneras debes tener cuidado

R: Esta vez se que ella no me lastimara, algo me lo dice, estoy segura papi, solo confien en mi

L: Confiamos en ti no en ella ese es el problema

Rachel piensa que es justamente ahora cuando es en ella en quien no deberían confiar, porque a pesar de estos sentimientos confusos que han comenzado a surgir por Quinn, ella sigue de acuerdo a su plan que es quitarle ese solo a Quinn.

R: Bueno de todas maneras lo que quería decirles es que desde este viernes Quinn vendrá regularmente, así ue espero que la traten con respeto(ve la expresión de Leroy y agrega) por favor papá por mi, podrias hacer un esfuerzo.

H: Claro que puede, cierto Leroy(dice Hiram determinadamente)

L: No prometo nada pero lo intentaré(dice leroy reafirmando su posición)

R: Gracias por intentarlo, ¿puedo retirarme?

L e H: Claro si ya terminaste por supuesto que puedes retirarte

Rachel va a dejar sus platos en el lavabo de la cocina, los lava, va hacia su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitacion, cae rendida en su cama y se duerme, despues de todo este dia ha sido muy cansado y lleno de emociones nuevas y confusas.


	4. Nuevos miembros en New Directions

Al siguiente día Rachel se despertó con la ilusión de que nuevas personas audicionarían para el Glee club, no eran muchas personas las que se presentaban.

Esperaba que este año fueran mas, pero lo dudaba porque el Glee club siempre ha sido mal visto, todos piensan que ahí están solo perdedores, solo los que están en el último escalón de la pirámide social.

Pero aun así Rachel sigue esperanzada, mientras piensa en como será este día, de repente escucha su teléfono sonando y lo contesta.

R: Hola ¿Quién es?

D: Hola, estoy hablando con Rachel

R: Si, ella esta al habla

D: Oh, hola Rach soy Dinah

R: Dinah, me alegra que hayas llamado, hoy día son las audiciones.

D: Si lo se, por eso te llame, iré a recogerte para que me expliques todo

R: Muy bien, gracias D, aquí te espero.

D: Listo ya voy para allá.

Rachel se levanta y comienza a alistarse. Después baja a desayunar, en casa solo esta Leroy, porque Hiram fue al trabajo temprano, tenía una cirugía que atender lo más pronto posible.

L: Buenos días, hija sobre lo de ayer, quería decirte que lo he pensado mejor y si tu confías en Quinn, yo también lo hare.

R: Gracias, papá sabía que lo entenderías.

L: De todas maneras, sigo diciendo que deberías tener cuidado.

Mientras están comiendo suena el claxon de un carro, entonces Rachel se levanta, se despide de Leroy, le explica que Dinah vino por ella y se va.

Rachel sale de su casa y saluda a Dinah, alzando su mano y moviéndola en el aire. Luego camina hacia el coche y entra en él, Dinah y Rachel se saludan.

Mientras van al colegio Rachel le cuenta a Dinah sobre el club, el Sr Schuester y los integrantes del club. Inconscientemente de quien más ha hablado ha sido de Quinn, lo que sorprende e intriga a Dinah, mientras Rachel sigue hablando sobre Quinn, Dinah sigue poniéndole mucha atención a Rachel.

R: Si, todos son muy agradables, bueno el grupo de porristas no tanto, sobre todo Quinn, ella como dije antes es muy difícil de tratar, si tan solo se abriera un poco mas seria grandioso, creo que ella es muy linda e inteligente, en realidad Quinn es especial muy especial, determinada, fuerte y siempre cumple con sus objetivos sean buenos o malos.

D: Esta chica, Quinn, parece ser muy importante para ti, no Rachel, bueno la has observado mucho por lo que puedo ver, dime Rachel hay algo que estas ocultando, ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Quinn?

R: Quinn, ella es mi compañera, tal ves podría ser mi amiga (dice nerviosamente) ¿Qué estas insinuando Dinah? Yo no siento nada por Quinn, nada.

D: Entonces porque te pones nerviosa, no entiendo.

R: No estoy nerviosa, estoy bien, ¿ya llegamos?

D: Si ya mismo, pronto, se lo que estás haciendo, está bien si no me lo quieres decir en serio.

R: No hay nada que decir

Dinah y Rachel dejan de hablar y para evitar el silencio incomodo que se produce entre ellas, Dinah pone música por las pocas cuadras que quedan.

Llegan al colegio y cuando se bajan del auto, ven que un carro aparca a lado de ellas y que de este salen, un chico y una chica, la chica Rachel la conoce perfectamente, pero al muchacho no y se pregunta quien es y porque la acompaña.

No quiere creer que sean celos, pero eso es lo que siente, unos celos incontrolables y por eso sus pies la llevan inconscientemente hacia ellos.

R: Hola, eres nuevo aquí cierto.

Q: Menuda observación Berry.

R: Quinn, no hablo contigo, sino con el muchacho.

J: Déjala Quinn, sé que tengo ese efecto en las chicas, mi nombre es Jesse por cierto me transfirieron, y deberé decir que lo siento pero soy gay, tú debes ser Rachel cierto.

R: Oh, oh, no no lo sabía (Rachel habla tartamudeando y se sonroja) lo siento yo debo irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer (Rachel sale corriendo hacia el lado opuesto del lugar)

Jesse y Quinn se quedan solos, mientras Dinah va tras Rachel, Jesse va hablando con Quinn quienes se dirigen hacia la entrada del Mc Kingley.

Jesse: Es exactamente igual a como la describiste, es tan mona y además posesiva, estaba muy celosa, ya veo porque te gusta.

Q: ¡Queee! A mí no me gusta Berry, se nota que no me pusiste atención para nada, es todo lo contrario.

J: Yo no estaría tan seguro, hermosa, hablas mucho de ella es a quien más tienes presente, y su rivalidad en serio creo que solo es para llamarse la atención la una de la otra, no se dan cuenta porque lo hacen todo el tiempo, pero yo sí que me puedo dar cuenta. Se gustan debes admitirlo.

Q: Tú crees que ella podría gustar de mi (dice interesadamente) no que me importe, simplemente que voy a estar más tiempo con ella ahora y ya sabes no quisiera que ella se fijara en mí, acepto cualquier orientación de cualquiera, pero tú sabes que yo jamás seria así.

J: Quinn, creo que es muy tarde para eso, se nota que te encanta, tu espera un tiempo y me darás la razón, vas a ver.

Hasta que Jesse haya dicho todas esas tonterías ya llegamos al despacho del director, donde este está esperándolo y también a otros alumnos que han sido transferidos, no sé porque hay tantas transferencias esta vez, en ese lugar hay alguna gente, yo dejo a Jesse y me voy a clase.

En mi aula, encuentro a Santana y Brittany, con las que puedo hablar de cualquier tontería y relajarme, no quiero pensar en lo que dijo Jesse, ni por un minuto quiero considerarlo, además porque no es verdad.

Luego de las clases llega el Glee club y con ello las audiciones, sorprendentemente este año hay mucha gente, cuando Rachel entra al aula casi que no lo puede creer, mira a Dinah que ya sabía que audicionaría, también ve al muchacho que hablaba con Quinn en la mañana, cuyo nombre ya no recuerda muy bien, pero además ve a dos chicas en el fondo conversando una tiene el cabello negro, lacio y largo, pareciera tener ojos azules, y ser muy seria, la otra es pequeña más de lo normal y tiene el cabello castaño y un poco rizado, parece que siempre estuviera sonriendo como un rayo de sol, en el aula están otros más, pero esos son los que llamaron la atención de Rachel.

El Sr Schuester entra y también se queda emocionado de que este año haya más gente que el anterior y comienza a arreglar todo para la audición, lleva a todos al auditorio, llama a Rachel, para que se siente junto a él y lo ayude a elegir, ya que después de todo, ella es la capitana del club y su opinión es muy importante, Rachel se acerca a él y propone que ella no debería ser la única eligiendo, quien sí y quien no debería estar en el club que al menos debería haber otra persona a parte de ella, el sr Schuester se queda pensando y llega a la conclusión de que no es una mala idea, entonces llama a la persona que Rachel menos esperaba que llamara.

Sr S: Quinn, podrías acercarte, por favor

Quinn se sorprende por la petición, sin embargo va hacia donde el Sr Schuester.

Q: Si, ¿Qué pasa? Sr Schue

Sr S: Pues que Rachel dijo que no deberíamos solo nosotros decidir sobre quienes deberían, estar en el club, que alguien más debería acompañarnos y he decidido que seas tú, ya que tienes experiencia en esto, siendo la capitana de las cheerleaders, así que quiero que nos ayudes.

Quinn acepta a regañadientes, pues no le gusta nada esto, Rachel luce molesta, pues tampoco le ha gustado la decisión del Sr Schue pero lo aguanta, Quinn se sienta a lado de Rachel y por casualidad su hombro roza el hombro de Rachel al sentarse, Rachel se mueve incomoda en su asiento intentando evitar el contacto de Quinn.

Y comienzan las audiciones algunos de los que fueron no son muy buenos y otros resultan siendo excelentes, al final de esto deciden quienes deberían estar con ellos.

Entre los que quedan están Dinah obviamente, el amigo de Quinn que resulto teniendo una gran voz, superando tal ves, la de Finn o cualquier otro en el club, también quedo la chica de ojos azules que se llama Lauren y la chica que parece un rayo de sol, su nombre es Ally según recuerda Rachel, ella piensa que definitivamente con los nuevos miembros, tan buenos llegaran sin duda alguna a los regionales.

Tener a Quinn como compañera de elección no fue tan malo después de todo, descubrió que esta vez no le llevaba la contraria, solo para molestarla, esta vez prácticamente casi tenían las mismas ideas se dio cuenta que tienen en común más de lo que pensaba y que Quinn sabe elegir a la gente el Sr Schue no se equivocó al llamarla a ella.

Rachel se siente feliz de descubrir que ella y Quinn piensan casi igual, sigue pensando que es solo porque quiere ser su amiga, no lo relaciona con nada más, piensa que el sueño que tuvo es una tontería, una vez leyó que solo significaba que querías acercarte más a esa persona y conocerla más profundamente, y que no tenía nada que ver con el deseo sexual, así que por ahora considera zanjado el tema y se centra en ser amiga de Quinn, aparte de quitarle el solo.


	5. Primera clase o ¿Primera cita?

Hoy dia, por fin, Rachel comenzara su plan o es lo primero que viene a su cabeza, cuando se despierta por el sonido de su alarma.

Rachel baja a desayunar muy contenta, sus padres al verla asi, tambien se ponen felices y le preguntan sobre el glee club, pensando que ese es el motivo de su alegria, bueno en parte lo es.

R: Buen dia (dice radiante)

L: Buen dia hija, ¿Cómo va todo?

R: Perfectamente, mejor que nunca

H: Me alegra escuchar eso, princesa

R: Papi, hoy dia viene Quinn, recuerdas.

Leroy alza una ceja, preocupadamente, mientras Hiram, sonrie, tal ves intuyendo lo que la misma Rachel, todavia no ha comprendido.

H: ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo todo(dice agrandando su sonrisa)

L: Entiendes que, cariño, yo no entiendo nada, a parte de que no me va a agradar mucho que esa chica venga.

R: Papa, dijiste que lo intentarias.

L: Lo se, y lo hare, bueno volveremos un poco tarde de todas maneras hoy, asi que puedes estar tranquila.

R: ¿A dónde van?

H: Un galerista importante, ha visto el trabajo de tu padre y quiere cenar con el hoy, puede ser una gran oportunidad, yo tengo que quedarme hasta tarde en el hospital, me toco turno hoy.

R: ¡Oh! Entonces los dos estaran ocupados, bueno no se preocupen, yo cuidare la casa.

L e H: Esta bien.

Rachel se despide de ellos y va a clases, nada relevante pasa durante el dia, a parte de que Kurt la busca y ella intenta evadirlo, sabe que le preguntara sobre Quinn y no quiere decirle nada por ahora.

En el glee club no pasa nada los nuevos siguen acoplandose, a ella sigue sin gustarle nada la cercania de Quinn con Jesse, ese chico le da mala vibra es simplemente eso.

Rachel va a casa y espera a Quinn, mientras hace los deberes.

Unas cuadras mas alla Quinn sigue preguntandose si deberia ir a casa de Rachel o inventarle alguna excusa para no ir.

Quinn, llama a Jesse para que le aconseje sobre ir o no ir a casa de Rachel. Ella toma su telefono y lo llama, suena pero no contesta, vuelve a llamar y contesta su hermano, ella no lo conoce mucho solo sabe que es menor que Jesse y que es muy introvertido, casi no habla con nadie a diferencia de Jesse que siempre quiere ser el centro de atencion.

Hermano de Jesse: Hola, ¿Quién es?

Q: Hola, soy Quinn, podrias comunicarme con Jesse por favor.

HJ: Si, claro ahora te lo paso

Jesse, que esta cerca de ahí, le pregunta a su hermano quien es, el responde que Quinn y le da el telefono.

J: Hola Quinn, dime cual es tu problema de hoy dia.

Q: Pues, ninguno, no puedo llamarte solo para conversar contigo, hace mucho que no platicamos.

J: Si, lo se y han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui, quien diria que en dos años cambiarian tantas cosas.

Q: Si, desde que me transfirieron, todo cambio, no volvere a ser la burla de nadie, Jess, sabes lo mal que lo pase.

J: Lo se, era insoportable, por eso yo me mude.

Q: No quiero que eso me vuelva a pasar por eso no quiero ir a casa de Rachel, si alguien se entera mi reputacion se acabara.

J: Ya veo ahora porque me llamaste, Quinn, no puedo responder una pregunta, que solo tu deberias, si quieres ir ve, sino solo no lo hagas, nadie te dira nada, especialmente a ti nadie te puede decir nada.

Q: Es que no se si quiero o no quiero ir, en serio no lo se, me entiendes.

J: Y si tu no lo sabes, como quieres que yo lo sepa Quinn, resuelve por ti misma esto, no tienes otra opcion.

Q: Esta bien, sabes no me has ayudado mucho, pero tienes razón, yo sola debo resolver esto.

Quinn se despide de Jesse y cuelga, sigue hecha un lio sin saber que hacer, asi que coje una moneda y decide que lo dejara a la suerte, si sale sello ira, si sale cara inventara algo.

Entonces lanza la moneda y sale cara, Quinn piensa que lo que hace es una tonteria y mas bien se deja de juegos, agarra su chompa, se la pone, va hacia la puerta de su casa y sale.

Sin saber que pasara hoy solo decide arriesgarse e ir a la casa de Rachel.

Rachel mira el reloj son casi las cinco y Quinn no ha llamado o le ha avisado algo, Rachel quiere creer que Quinn vendra, pero no esta segura, ya quedaron en algo, pero con Quinn nunca se sabe.

Son las cinco y diez cuando Quinn llega a casa de Rachel, ella esta esperando a Quinn, pero con cada minuto que pasa se desespera mas y su esperanza se va.

Justo cuando esta por rendirse de esperar a Quinn, suena la puerta de su casa y ahí esta ella.

Quinn se queda en la puerta viendo a Rachel, al principio ninguna de las dos sabe que hacer. Entonces Rachel saluda a Quinn y luego abre la puerta mas invitando a Quinn a que pase.

Quinn entra, mientras Rachel cierra la puerta, la primera observa el lugar muy detenidamente.

Rachel le dice a Quinn que pase a la sala y le ofrece algo de tomar e intenta hacer una conversacion.

R: Hola, aquí tienes(le entrega un vaso de agua) pense que ya no vendrias.

Q: (Bebe un poco de agua) Bueno no eres la unica que pensaba eso (dice Quinn bromeando un poco)

R: ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

Q: No lo se, supongo que queria saber que pasaria.

R: Mira, si no quieres estar aquí, nadie te obliga a hacerlo.

Q:Pero quiero estar aquí Rachel, en serio que si. Se que piensas que quiero destruir el club, pero no es asi, realmente disfruto estar ahí.

R: Esta bien, voy a creer en ti por esta vez.

Q: Entonces comenzamos las clases.

R: Claro, ven conmigo.

Rachel se levanta y comienza a guiar a Quinn a otro sitio.

Q: ¿A dónde vamos?

R: Al cuarto de ensayo por supuesto, mis padres adecuaron el sotano, para que sea mi lugar.

Q: Oh, ya veo, asi que el sotano eh.

R: Si, te molesta

Q: No, no todo bien, solo que los sótanos siempre me causaron un poco de miedo, eso es todo.

R: En serio, quien diria que la capitana de las cheerleaders tendria miedo a los sotanos, no te preocupes Quinn, esta muy bien adecuado, ni notaras que es un sotano.

Q: Primero no te burles de mi Berry, no te lo permito, segundo espero que si este muy bien adecuado, no trabajare en cualquier sitio.

Rachel sigue caminando mientras intenta ocultar una sonrisa.

Llegan al sotano y la dueña abre la puerta, Quinn mira y se queda sorprendida al ver que es verdad que no parece sotano entra en el lugar y le parece muy bonito.

Rachel se queda satisfecha de que a la cheerleader le guste su lugar.

Un par de minutos despues comienzan la clase, el tiempo se les va volando, se dan cuenta en ese tiempo que disfrutan mucho estando juntas, pero ninguna de las dos quiere admitirlo.

Termina la hora de clase y Rachel le pregunta a Quinn si quisiera quedarse a cenar, la rubia lo piensa mucho, cree que no deberia molestar mas a Rachel, sin embargo algo dentro de ella quiere decir si, pero mejor declina la oferta.

La morena para convencerla, le dice que sus padres no estan en casa y que no querria cenar sola.

Entonces en Quinn, nace una ternura nunca antes conocida en ella, hacia nadie, mucho menos hacia Berry, pero esta ternura le hace decir que si.

Q: Rachel, esta bien, me quedare, pero solo porque tus padres no estan

Rachel comienza a dar brinquitos, diciendo yei.

Despues se acerca a Quinn y quiere abrazarla, pero observa la mirada de Quinn y se abstiene de hacerlo.

Rachel: Quinn podria abrazarte(pregunta Rachel con recelo)

Q: Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas.

R: Lo se, pero no se porque

Q: Porque no y eso es todo, que mas quieres saber.

R: Porque no te gusta el contacto fisico con las personas

Q: No me lo he planteado, solo no me gusta, deja de preguntar cosas que no tienen sentido.

R: Para mi tienen sentido, Quinn.

Q: Basta Berry, no quiero discutir contigo, otra vez, mejor vamos a cenar.

R: Que quieres para cenar, pedimos algo o calentamos el pollo que dejaron mis papas.

Q: Lo que tu prefieras, Rachel, es tu casa

R: Pero tu eres mi invitada.

Q: Esta bien en ese caso podriamos ordenar pizza, me gusta mucho.

R: Esta bien, a mi tambien me gusta.

Rachel va hacia el telefono de la sala, mientras Quinn va a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

Rachel llama a su pizza favorita(Pizza Planeta).

Despues va hacia los sillones con Quinn y quiere volver al tema que estaban discutiendo pero Quinn no se lo permite.

Q: Ya te dije que no quiero hablar sobre el tema.

R: Ok y que haremos mientras viene la comida

Q: No lo se, juguemos algo o veamos la tele

R: Esta bien veamos algo en la tele, hay un programa que me gusta mucho es un reality show se llama bailando con las estrellas ¿Lo has visto?

Q: No, la verdad no, pero he escuchado de ese programa

R: A mi me gusta veamoslo y luego me das tu opinion, ok

Q: Esta bien, veamoslo

Rachel prende el televisor de la sala, con el control que estaba sobre la mesa de centro.

Y ven el programa, mientras esperan la pizza, en ese tiempo comentan una que otra cosa, pero no hablan mucho.

Luego llega la pizza, Rachel va hacia la puerta, los recibe, paga la pizza y va con esta al comedor, mientras Quinn sigue viendo el reality, al parecer le habia gustado mucho, eso penso Rachel.

Quinn al oler la pizza va hacia el comedor tambien e intenta darle a Rachel dinero por la pizza, pero ella lo rechaza y le dice que es su invitada, Quinn se siente mal, pero decide no decir nada, entiende que es la manera de Rachel de decir gracias y la rubia lo aprecia enormemente.

Luego de poner sus pedazos de pizza en platos deciden volver a la sala para seguir viendo el reality.

Despues de algunos capitulos, Quinn se da cuenta que es tarde y ya deberia ir a casa.

Rachel le ofrece quedarse, pero Quinn sabe que eso no les gustaria a sus papas, Russel no esta para aguantarle sus niñerias una vez mas, su familia paso un mal momento con lo de su embarazo estuvieron a punto de separarse, por suerte eso no sucedió, pero sabe que no puede volver a cometer un error. En su familia hay muchas cosas que resolver y perdonar su familia carga una culpa muy grande, su mama ha soportado muchas cosas, Frannie ya no esta en casa,Russel la engaño y ella lo perdono y finalmente su embarazo y la posterior adopcion de su hijo ha dejado destrozada a su madre.

Quinn solo no quiere seguir decepcionando a su familia, por eso mismo le dice a Rachel que no puede quedarse, agarra sus platos se dirige a la cocina y se pone a lavarlos mientras Rachel intenta convencerla, sin lograrlo finalmente se rinde y mejor le ayuda a lavar los platos.

Despues de lavar los platos, mientras platicaban, Quinn va hacia la sala, agarra su chompa y se dispone a salir.

Rachel dice que la acompañara hasta afuera donde esta su carro.

Quinn sale y detrás de ella Rachel, llegan al carro de Quinn, la capitana del glee club quiere abrazarla, entonces no le importan las barreras de Quinn y solo lo hace, la rubia sorpresivamente se lo permite, Rachel va a besarla en la mejilla pero un error de calculo de las dos hace que ese beso sea en la boca.

Las dos se separan en seguida avergonzadas, la morena le pide disculpas a Quinn, esta ultima hace lo mismo con la primera.

Pero la verdad es que interiormente, las dos se alegran de que esto haya pasado, porque a traves de ese simple roce, pudieron entender que si se gustan, pero ninguna de las dos quiere aceptarlo.

Entonces Quinn se sube al carro y se va apresuradamente de ahí, quiere huir de sus sentimientos, pero piensa que esta ha sido una muy buena primera clase y que ansia repetirlo.

Rachel se queda fuera de su casa, mirando hacia el carro de Quinn hasta que desaparece, luego entra a su casa pensando que esta fue una maravillosa tarde y noche con la rubia, la morena reflexiona sobre todo lo ocurrido y una idea que la asusta llega a ella.

R: Oh dios mio esto mas que una clase, fue casi una cita con ella no es asi, tuvimos una buena platica, cenamos y hasta nos besamos, esto fue definitivamente una cita o no, ya no se.

Rachel dijo todo esto en voz alta, hacia ella misma, mientras iba a su habitacion y se tiraba a la cama, pensando que ahora si estaba muy jodida.


	6. Lo que es correcto en el mundo de Quinn

Quinn mientras maneja a su casa va pensando que todo esto es un error, tal ves la parte mas interna de ella piensa que esto es maravilloso, y que estar con Rachel seria genial, pero decide escuchar a la parte mas analitica, su logica puede mas que sus sentimientos, retiene todas estas emociones por Rachel, decide que se concentrara en su relacion con Finn, a la final eso es lo mejor.

Todo el fin de semana, Rachel estuvo pensando en como acercarse a Quinn cuando se volvieran a ver en clases, no llegaba a ninguna conclusion, decidio llamar a Dinah, su amiga siempre sabia que hacer y mas que nada la conocia muy bien.

Ese fin de semana mientras Rachel le contaba todo a Dinah y a su novio, pues parecia ser un chico muy chevere, un poco callado al principio, pero un buen muchacho, es mas el se ofrecio a pagar la comida de ese dia, pero mas que nada a Rachel, le agrado el muchacho no solo porque fuera atento, prudente, un buen consejero, sino porque se veia que hacia muy feliz a Dinah, en sus ojos se podia ver cuanto la amaba y eso era lo unico que le importaba a Rachel.

Por otro lado Quinn, llamo a Finn y lo invito a salir, Finn acepto gustoso, a pesar de todo, si tenia un sentimiento fuerte por Quinn, el la perdono por todo lo que paso antes y ahora según el todo esta bien, ha tenido sus dudas respecto a seguir con ella por otra parte, siente que todavia la quiere, como ella insiste en que esten juntos el se deja llevar.

A pesar de que este ultimo tiempo la ha sentido rara como distante, pero no sabe que pasa por eso que lo llamara para el fue algo muy bueno.

Quinn y Finn se encuentran en el lugar de siempre, Finn va en su camioneta, mientras que Quinn deja su carro en casa, ya que sabe que Finn la llevara cuando se acabe la cita, van a comer algo y luego van a ver la nueva pelicula de estreno, Finn le da gusto a Quinn y ven una pelicula romantica como las que le gustan a ella.

Luego Finn se ofrece a llevarla a casa como la rubia sabia que lo haria, se dirigen juntos al carro del quarterback.

Una vez ahí Finn comienza a besar a la cheerleader, mientras va acariciando su espalda, aprieta su cintura con sus manos, Quinn lleva sus manos al pecho de su novio y tambien lo acaricia, el beso va subiendo cada vez mas de tono, al punto que Quinn practicamente esta sentada a horcajadas sobre su novio y el lleva sus manos a su trasero y se lo aprieta, Quinn suelta un gemido, mientras nota la excitación de su novio debajo de ella mientras siguen besandose. Quinn para el beso se sienta a lado del copiloto y toma la mano de Finn.

Q: Finn, llevame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos

F: ¿Estas segura de eso?

Q: Deja de preguntar y solo llevame(dice Quinn exasperadamente mientras lleva su mano a la entrepierna de Finn y lo aprieta)

F: (suelta un gemido de placer al sentir la mano de Quinn, explorando su entrepierna)Esta bien hare lo que tu digas, solo queria saber que estuvieras comoda con esto.

Q: Lo estoy, claro que lo estoy ahora solo apresurate(dice Quinn mientras sigue estimulando a Finn).

Para Finn lo que esta haciendo la rubia es demasiado para el no puede aguantarlo y llega al climax en su carro. Quinn al darse cuenta de esto, la desmotiva ir con el capitan a cualquier lado, pero de nuevo su racionalidad gana y piensa que esto es lo mejor.

Finn maneja con mucha concentracion a un motel cercano, lo unico que quiere es llegar ya y poder explorar a Quinn de todas las formas posibles, llegan al motel Finn pide una habitacion, paga, le dan unas llaves y se dirige con Quinn a la habitacion, una vez que llegan ahí, entran, cierran la puerta y comienzan a besarse, la excitación de Finn es visible a traves de sus pantalones, por lo que Quinn comienza a desabotonar los botones del capitan le saca el pantalon junto al boxer, mientras Finn hace lo propio y se saca la camiseta, al verlo desnudo la rubia ya no esta tan segura de querer estar con el, pero algo le dice que esto es lo correcto y comienza a desnudarse ella tambien.

Los dos desnudos siguen besando, acariciandose, mientras se dirigen a la cama y Finn tumba a Quinn de espaldas y el se pone encima de ella, la rubia como para parar todo esto, le pregunta al capitan si tiene con que protegerse, pues no quiere volver a quedar embarazada, lamentablemente el dice que si y que se protegera, que no se preocupe por eso.

En esa habitacion Finn, finalmente consigue lo que siempre ha querido de Quinn, ninguno de los dos se siente satisfecho, porque aunque los dos se quisieron una vez, ahora se dan cuenta que el sentimiento ya no es igual, Quinn quiere mucho a Finn esta convencida de que esta enamorada de el, sin embargo algo sigue sin encajar, Finn tambien quiere a Quinn le tiene mucho cariño y respeto, pero asi mismo hay algo que no lo hace sentirse comodo con ella.

Finn y Quinn se quedan en esa habitacion hasta el otro dia, Quinn llama a Santana contandole lo que paso, para que la cubra con sus padres y les diga que estuvo con ella, Santana acepta con tal de que al regreso se lo cuente todo, la rubia dice que eso hara.

Al otro dia Finn lleva a la rubia a casa de Santana y Quinn le cuenta todo lo que paso, la morena se sorprende de lo que le cuenta Quinn, y le pregunta porque hizo todo eso, Quinn solo la evade y no le da respuestas directas, pero ella sabe que algo paso y quiere averiguarlo, pero por el momento deja de presionarla. Mas tarde Quinn va a su casa, sus padres la regañan por no avisarles antes sobre sus planes, que estaban preocupados, Quinn se disculpa, promete que no pasara otra vez, va a su habitación y cierra la puerta, revisa su celular ve que tiene una llamada de Finn, preguntandole si todo esta bien, ella le contesta con un escueto si, luego ve un mensaje de un numero desconocido y lo abre, el mensaje dice

X: Hola Quinn, soy yo, creo que necesitamos hablar de lo que paso el viernes en mi casa, seria mejor que resolvieramos este malentendido, antes de que se complique. Att Rachel

Q: No tenemos nada que resolver, el viernes, lo unico que paso es que me diste clases y eso es todo, de ahora en adelante, hare lo que es correcto Rachel, asi que olvidate de lo que paso, tu y yo solo somos compañeras y punto.

Es lo que contesta Quinn a Rachel, ella sabe que esto es lo correcto, es mejor no darle falsas esperanzas a Rachel de algo que jamas pasara.


	7. Tiempo de cambios

El lunes en el regreso a clases, Rachel, estaba decidida a hablar con Quinn, el mensaje que había recibido no le bastaba, sabia que las cosas no podían quedar así.

Cuando llego al Mckingley, apenas entro, comenzó a buscar a Quinn y la encontró en los canceles.

Camino hacia ella, pero antes de que llegara allí, vio como Finn llegaba a ella y la saludaba con un beso muy apasionado.

Al ver eso, Rachel entendió a lo que se refería la rubia con su texto, eso no hizo que le doliera menos lo que vio y fue corriendo enseguida al baño.

Mientras ella iba, alguien la veía y pensó en que alguien debería acompañarla, la veía muy triste, pensó que nadie debería estar así de triste.

Rachel entro a punto de llorar, se puso frente al espejo, se miro y se dijo lo estúpida que había sido por creer que la rubia en serio se fijaría en ella, mientras sus lagrimas iban brotando poco a poco y sus manos se aferraban al lavabo.

Alguien entro y Rachel se cubrió, pero la chica le dijo que estaba bien que debía desahogarse.

X: Sigue llorando, no te detengas, es lo mejor.

R: Gracias por acompañarme, tu eres Ally, verdad, una de las nuevas integrantes del club glee, cierto.

A: Si la misma, te acordaste.

R: Bueno, no es que haya muchos nuevos y tu voz es muy buena.

A: Gracias, viniendo de la capitana, significa mucho.

Mientras platicaban, Rachel comenzó a olvidarse de lo sucedido hacia unos minutos, Ally era una persona muy alegre y espontánea, era muy fácil reír a su lado, la morena se sintió inmediatamente bien con Ally, le agradeció que estuviera en un momento tan duro para ella, sin siquiera saberlo.

Para Ally, haber estado ahí para la capitana fue muy bueno para ella, ya que no le gustaba ver a alguien triste y mucho menos a Rachel, desde que la conoció sintió una simpatía instantánea por ella.

Ally quería ser amiga de Rachel y las cosas se dieron para que se diera este encuentro, ella cree en el destino y sabe que algo la guio a la capitana.

Después de su platica en el baño, cada una fue a clases.

Durante el transcurso del día, la morena intento hablar con Quinn, pero no encontró ningún buen momento para hacerlo.

Así siguieron pasando los días, Quinn fue a una practica de cheerleaders y cuando llego una chica que ella ya conocía, estaba con el uniforme esperándola.

X: La coach Silvestre me dijo que hablara contigo, que tu me harías las pruebas.

Q: Las pruebas ya pasaron, lo siento.

X: Lo se, pero ya que recién me transfirieron, coach Silvestre dijo que podía hacer las pruebas, se que eres la capitana Quinn y que tu opinión es importante, pero se que a la coach le interesa personalmente que yo entre en el equipo.

Q: No dudo de tu palabra, Lauren, pero quisiera saber porque, que hay de ti, que eras en tu anterior colegio.

L: Eso no importa Quinn, me harás las pruebas o tendré que hablar con la coach.

Q: No entiendo porque tanta familiaridad con coach Silvestre, pero esta bien te hare las pruebas, para ver de que estas hecha.

L: Gracias, Quinn, escúchame, yo no quiero quitarte el puesto, ni lo pienses, solo quiero ayudarte y ayudar a este equipo a llegar mas lejos de lo que ha llegado.

Q: Créeme, aunque quisieras, no podrías quitarme el puesto, sé lo que soy, se lo que significo para el equipo(dice ella burlonamente)

L: No es mi intención, Quinn, en serio no, mejor hazme las pruebas, si.

Q: Esta bien, vamos.

Lauren y Quinn se dirigieron al gimnasio, mientras las demás cheerleaders entrenaban fuera en el patio, cerca de donde entrenaban los del futbol americano.

Después de las pruebas que Lauren obviamente paso, ella y la capitana se reintegraron al entrenamiento.

Rachel fue hacia el campo de entrenamiento a esperar a Quinn, para hablar con ella. Al termino del entrenamiento, Rachel baja las gradas y va decididamente hacia Quinn, la rubia al verla acercarse, intenta evadirla, pero Rachel no lo permite, se pone frente a ella y le dice.

R: Quinn, necesito hablar contigo, podrías darme un minuto por favor.

Q: No tenemos nada de que hablar.

R: Que sobre las clases, Quinn, hoy día se supone que nos veríamos.

Q: Hoy día, no puedo Berry.

R: Y ayer que paso(pregunta enojadamente)

Q: Ayer tampoco pude(dice cortantemente)

R: Quinn, en serio, deja de ser tan inmadura y acepta que estas evadiéndome.

Q: No estoy evadiéndote, solo estoy ocupada.

R: Ah si y dime, ¿Qué harás hoy?

Q: No tengo que darte explicaciones, Berry.

R: Claro que si, porque tienes un compromiso conmigo, se supone que tendríamos clases.

Q: Esas clases ya no importan, la canción es para la próxima semana, me las arreglare yo sola.

R: Por eso mismo, las clases eran tan importantes(Rachel se acerca mas a Quinn)

Q: (Quinn comienza a ponerse nerviosa, pero no se aleja) Ya no importa, Rachel.

R: A mi me importa(Rachel toma la mano de Quinn desprevenidamente, se la aprieta)tu me importas.

Quinn se estremece al contacto, pero rápidamente se suelta del agarre de Rachel, violentamente y da un paso atrás.

Q: Aléjate Berry(grita ella) no quiero volver a verte, vete, vete ya.

Desde lejos, Finn mira la discusión y de nuevo, corre para intervenir.

Cuando esta muy cerca, ve algo sospechoso, que le hace pensar que esta no es como las otras discusiones entre su novia y Rachel. Pues mira como Rachel se acerca mucho a Quinn, y toma sus manos le dice algo que el no puede escuchar.

Quinn se suelta de Rachel con lagrimas en los ojos gritándole que no se vuelva a acercar a ella.

Finn va detrás de la cheerleader, tiene mucho que explicar. Finn alcanza a la rubia y le pregunta que le pasa.

F: Quinn, ¿Qué sucede?(pregunta confundido y preocupado)

Q: No pasa nada(responde sin energía)

F: Discutiste otra vez con Rachel, ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos? Es en serio, ella tan importante para ti(pregunta un poco molesto)

Q: No es eso, es alguien a quien apenas conozco, somos compañeras, eso es todo.

F: Últimamente, parecías querer llevarte mejor con ella es mas cancelaste nuestra cita, para pasar tiempo con ella.

Q: Sabes perfectamente porque hice eso Finn, ella se ofreció a darme clases yo acepte.

F: Ella es mas importante para ti que yo, cancelaras nuestra cita por ella, verdad. Esta tarde volverás a verla, estoy seguro.

Q: No lo iba a hacer, pero si en serio piensas que ella es así de importante para mi, tal ves debería.

F: Muy bien entonces, ve con ella, eso es lo que quieres no, ve con tu amiga, ella te importa mas que yo, siempre es así.

Q: No es así, Finn, sabes que no es así, Rachel no es mi amiga, no todavía, pero si quiero llevarme mejor con ella, somos compañeras, debo aprender a trabajar con ella.

F: Sabes que haz lo que quieras, yo mejor me voy, ve con ella, ve a sus clases ya que son tan importantes para ti.

Q: Finn, por favor tranquilízate, no te vayas así, espera, podríamos salir después.

F: No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer, ya me tengo que ir, Quinn.

Q: Bueno, entonces acompáñame a las clases.

F: No, eso no es prudente, eso es algo entre tu amiga y tu, supongo que por ahora cada uno tiene sus prioridades, chao Quinn

Q: Chao Finn.

Finn se va dejando a Quinn muy frustrada por toda esta situación, ella todavía lo ama, pero estas actitudes la molestan y van matando lo poco que queda de su amor por fin, o tal ves lo quiere, pero se dio cuenta que no es compatible con el.

Finn se va a su casa, tiene mucho en que pensar, demasiado, sabe que Quinn lo quiere, pero sospecha que hay algo entre la rubia y Rachel, que siempre lo ha habido aun desde que se conocieron, siente que su competitividad era solo una forma de llamar la atención la una de la otra. Y cuando estuvieron juntas en el glee club, ha sido cada vez mas claro para el que la rubia siente algo por Rachel, mas allá de enemistad, compañerismo o amistad, le gusta, pero tal ves no lo quiere aceptar, la semana pasada sospecho un poco mas, pero con lo que vio ahora esta casi seguro que su novia siente algo por Rachel.

Rachel esta en su casa, siente que fue inútil hablar con Quinn, mientras piensa en eso, escucha el timbre de su casa, va a abrir y se sorprende de ver a Quinn, hace que pase.

R: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Q: Las clases no es obvio

R: Pensé que estabas ocupada.

Q: Tengo un compromiso contigo, tienes razón.

R: Esta bien, entonces comenzamos.

Q: Claro a eso vine

La rubia y la capitana van al sótano y pasa la hora de clase, sin ningún problema, al terminar Rachel quiere hablar, pero la rubia la evade una vez mas.

R: Quinn, sobre la otra noche, yo…

Q: (Interrumpiéndola) No pasa nada Rachel, no paso nada.

R: Pero si paso, nos besamos(dice en susurros)

Q: Fue un error

R: Si, entonces, porque no quieres hablar de ello, fue solo un accidente.

Q: En verdad, piensas eso

R: No, no realmente.

Q: Mira, no fue correcto, como ya lo dijiste, fue un accidente, mejor olvidémonos de eso y pasemos pagina, si.

R: No puedo, Quinn, no puedo hacer como si nada pasara.

Q: Así es como tendrá que ser, o no será, nos olvidamos del asunto y mejor intentamos llevarnos bien o solo es mejor que nos alejemos.

R: Esta bien, lo intentare.

Quinn se va de la casa de Rachel y va a donde Finn, va a visitarlo y ver si su humor mejoro.

El la atiende, van a su cuarto, ella le cuenta sobre su clase y le pregunta si esta mejor. Finn le dice que si, y se besan, el beso escala en pasión hasta que vuelven a estar desnudos y vuelven a pasar la noche juntos.

Así siguen pasando los días, Quinn finalmente canta en el glee club, todos se dan cuenta de que si ha mejorado mucho, hasta Will se asombra, mas todos se asombran cuando la rubia dice que todo es gracias a Rachel, Finn se enoja y sale del aula, todos esperan a que vuelva, pues ya lo conocen y sabe que necesita su tiempo.

Los otros miembros del coro, poco a poco se han ido acoplando, Ally ha comenzado a juntarse mas con Dinah y Rachel, desde lo que paso en el baño ese día. Mercedes también va con ellas de vez en cuando, pero no mucho ya que tiene sus otros amigos, que ha conocido en otras clases.

Lauren, la chica de los ojos azules, comenzó a llevarse mejor con las animadoras aunque al principio hubo cierta tensión, ahora casi siempre pasa con ellas, a veces va con un muchacho que tiene pinta de hippie, Rachel lo ha visto en sus clases, pero nunca le ha hablado.

Jesse sigue a lado de Quinn, ya que es su amigo de hace tiempo, pero a pesar de lo cerrado que es, ahora también es amigo de Santana y Lauren. Aunque últimamente se ha acercado a Kurt un montón, Rachel sospecha que Jesse siente algo por Kurt, pero no esta segura, ella le ha preguntado sobre esto a Kurt, pero el le ha dicho que son solo amigos.

Por otra parte desde que Finn sospecha sobre Quinn se ha acercado mas a Puck y una que otra vez habla con Mike, ha tomado consuelo en sus amigos del futbol.

Mientras que Brittany al ver como ha sido un poco relegada de su grupo, se ha juntado mas a Artie, siempre están cantando juntos, el toca su guitarra y ella canta aunque no lo hace tan bien ya que es mejor bailarina que cantante.

Con el pasar de las semanas el club va haciéndose mas fuerte, las voces nuevas que han llegado le dan un toque especial ahora pareciera mas un grupo en el que trabajan todos por todos, Will esta muy feliz, mas ahora cuando se acercan los regionales.

Will piensa en hacer una dinámica para juntar mas a los chicos ya que aunque sabe que funcionan, hay grupos dentro del grupo y el pretende que todos se lleven. Entonces piensa formar los grupos muy variadamente, para que así se combinen sus alumnos.

Ese día llega al club glee y les cuenta sobre sus planes de hacer grupos, ellos piensan que es su elección, pero el les dice que ya lo decidió, algunos se molestan, pero saben que tienen que acatar las reglas de Schuester.

W: Los grupos quedarían así chicos, ahora se los diré:

Grupo 1: Ally, Mike, Tina, Finn

Grupo 2: Puck, Quinn, Kurt, Brittany

Grupo 3: Rachel, Lauren, Jesse, Santana.

Grupo 4: Artie, Dinah, Mercedes

Al escuchar con quien han sido emparejados, todos reclaman y se niegan a trabajar con ese grupo, pero el Sr Schuester por suerte logra controlarlos y decir cual es su tarea y que la entregaran en dos semanas. Se trata de elegir una canción en la que puedan armonizar todos y crear voces principales y secundarias además de una buena coreografía.

Los del primer grupo se reúnen y ensayan, no tienen ningún problema el uno con el otro, Ally al principio se sentía cohibida, porque ellos ya se conocían entre si y a ella no, pero después se acoplaron bien, es mas Finn y ella tuvieron una gran conexión, tal ves una atracción inmediata, que con los días de trabajo se volvía mas fuerte, la pareja se daba cuenta de eso pero no decían nada, después Ally y Tina comenzaron a llevarse muy bien, se fueron conociendo y vieron que podían aprender mucho la una de la otra, Ally le confesó a Tina que le gustaba Finn, entonces Tina y Mike hicieron un plan para que un día se quedaran a solas y eso paso.

F: Has visto a los muchachos, Ally, dijeron que estarían aquí.

A: No a mi también me dijeron que estarían aquí en el gimnasio.

F: Que extraño, tal ves se olvidaron, voy a llamarlos.

Cuando Finn se dispone a sacar su celular, comienza a sonar una canción y caen globos, atado a uno de ellos esta un papel que dice disfruten su baile y tal ves algo mas.

Finn y Ally se ponen a bailar y en medio del baile, Finn se acerca lentamente a ella y roza sus labios con los suyos, en ese momento, se dan cuenta que el sentimiento es mutuo y siguen besándose. Ally se separa del capitán y le dice que esto es un error que el tiene novia, pero el dice que nunca nadie lo ha hecho sentir así y que si no fuera por Quinn, el definitivamente estaría con ella, vuelve a intentar besarla pero ella se aleja y se va.

En el grupo 2 hay mas complicaciones ya que Quinn prácticamente ni se acerca a Puck, Kurt y Brittany se juntan entre los dos y comienzan a trabajar en la coreografía a pesar de que casi no han pasado tiempo juntos, los bailarines parecen entenderse muy bien. Brittany habla con Quinn e intenta hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre Puck, pero esta reacia a hacerlo, Kurt prefiere no hablar con ella, nunca han tenido una buena relación, pero Brittany convence a Kurt de que hable con ella.

K: Hola, Quinn, mira se que lo que paso entre Finn, Puck y tu fue difícil, pero deben dejarlo ir, esta es la precisa razón por la que estamos aquí en casa de Brittany, porque no pueden ser personas maduras.

Q: Si viniste a criticarme, mejor te vas

K: No, no vine a eso, lo siento, solo quisiera saber que te pasa últimamente y que pasa con tu relación con Finn(dice acongojado)

Q: No lo se, lo siento distante mas que antes, estos últimos días se ha portado muy raro, ya ni quiere tocarme

K: Pero hace unas semanas estaban bien o eso parecía, es mas se que han pasado algunas noches juntos o me equivoco.

Q: No, no te equivocas Kurt, Finn y yo hemos tenido relaciones sexuales, es verdad, no ha estado mal.

K: Por favor Quinn, no necesito escuchar los detalles es asqueroso(además todavía debo acostumbrarme a que mi amor nunca será correspondido, ahora menos que Finn es mi hermano, piensa Kurt)

Q: Lo siento, Kurt, se lo que sentías por el.

K: ¿Qué?

Q: No tienes que disimularlo, no conmigo, encontré una foto de el en tu mesa de noche.

K: ¿Cómo pudiste invadir mi privacidad así, Quinn? Esto es un ultraje.

Q: No era mi intención, Kurt, fue la primera noche que estuve aquí, no sabia cual era la habitación de Finn, entre en tu cuarto por error y ahí estaba su foto con un corazón alrededor y atrás estaban las iniciales de sus nombres y decía por siempre.

K: Bien, ahora sabes mi secreto, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Q: Nada, Kurt, nada, solo que ahora se lo difícil que es que te guste alguien que no puedes tener.

K: En serio tu entiendes eso, tu, la líder de las animadoras, imposible tu podrías tener a cualquiera(dice alterado)

Q: Excepto a Rachel(dice en susurros casi para ella mismo)

K: ¿Qué? Dijiste Rachel(grita Kurt, pues escucho a Quinn perfectamente)

Q: Cállate Kurt, ahora tu también sabes un secreto mío, no lo vayas a decir.

Brittany y Puck escuchan el grito a ver que paso, cuando llegan ven que todo esta bien.

Quinn los ve y se echa a llorar, sin razón, Brittany la abraza, mientras Puck se queda un poco mas alejado, Kurt le susurra al oído a Quinn que el la ayudara con esto.

Después al verla tan mal, Puck se suaviza con ella y los ensayos comienzan a ser mas llevaderos, al parecer Puck y Quinn comienzan a perdonarse.

En el grupo 3, las cosas no son mejores, Rachel piensa que esta en el peor grupo que puede haber, Santana no la soporta a ella y ella a su vez no soporta a Jesse, Lauren por su lado no sabe que hacer así que prefiere mantenerse al margen de la situación. Ya que la misma Lauren a pesar de ser amiga de Santana, nunca le ha caído bien del todo, con Jesse se lleva bastante mejor es un muchacho honesto y frontal, con el se puede hablar muy bien y de muchas cosas con Santana no, hay muchas cosas que esconde, que no dice, y su poder de chantaje es increíble, Lauren comienza a quererla pero no confía del todo en ella, no como en Quinn o Jesse. A Rachel casi no la conoce, pero le parece que a pesar de ser muy talentosa, tiene muchas inseguridades, es muy buena en lo que hace, pero la inseguridad hace que pierda todo eso, además le parece que siempre se mete en temas que no le incumben y eso es molesto, siente que nunca deja ver quien es realmente por muy honesta que parezca, sin embargo le parece una persona interesante, chevere, buena gente y le gustaría conocerla mas.

Jesse se pone a conversar en una esquina con Lauren y Rachel no sabe que hacer con Santana que la sigue viendo mal desde que entraron, todo es un caos, entonces Rachel se acerca a Santana e intenta entablar conversación con ella.

R: Entonces, que tal fue tu día Santana(pregunta Rachel animadamente)

S: No te importa, hobbit

R: Santana, por favor podemos al menos intentar llevarnos bien por este momento.

S: No, no creas que porque tengo que trabajar contigo, me hare tu amiguita, ni lo sueñes.

R: No digo que seamos amigas simplemente que nos llevemos mejor.

Santana va hacia la cocina y Rachel la sigue, la animadora abre la refrigeradora como si fuera su casa, eso molesta un poco a Rachel, pero se lo permite.

La cierra con enojo, seguramente sin encontrar lo que quiere.

R: Puedo saber que buscas Santana.

S: Algo de tomar, hobbit, que mas

R: Solo debías decírmelo, te hubiera dado un vaso de agua o jugo.

S: Quiero gaseosa, no tienes

R: No tomamos eso, es malo para la salud, pero si quieres puedo ir a comprar.

S: Harías eso

R: Si, Santana, si eso hace que estés de mejor humor, si

S: Muy bien, tal ves eso me ponga de mejor humor ya muévete Rachel.

Rachel toma un dinero y va hacia la puerta, Lauren le dice que ella la acompañara.

Como las dos al parecer quieren conocerse mejor, Rachel acepta la propuesta y va con ella a la tienda.

Mientras van, entablan una platica, se dan cuenta que no podrían ser mas diferentes, pero eso les gusta, sienten que podrían complementarse al menos a Rachel le ha agradado mucho hablar con Lauren y Lauren siente que Rachel podría llegar a agradarle muchísimo.

Al llegar Jesse y Santana se han manejado para encontrar todo en casa de Rachel y ahora están cocinando, mientras lo hacen se ponen a conversar, Rachel se da cuenta que Jesse es un gran muchacho y que solo lo juzgo mal, tal ves es mas parecido a ella de lo que pensaba.

Después de la comida de esa tarde, los ensayos fueron mas llevaderos, y se hicieron amigos, Rachel termino llevándose muy bien con Santana y Jesse.

En cambio con Lauren, las cosas han cambiado, ella se ha vuelto mas distante, pero siempre que están juntas, solo las dos Lauren es siempre amable, le obsequia cosas, la espera para ir juntas a donde deben ir, siempre esta sonriente a su lado, hace bromas estúpidas o se porta como tonta para hacerla reír, es mas Rachel se ha dado cuenta que se pone nerviosa cuando la mira directamente a los ojos, no sabe si es por ella o simplemente a Lauren tal ves solo no le gusta el contacto visual. La situación es que Rachel no sabe que esta pasando con Lauren, le agrada, es una chica muy guapa, pero ella sigue pensando en Quinn, la morena siente que esta enamorada de Quinn, por lo tanto no puede corresponder los sentimientos de Lauren, si es que la ojiazul gustara de ella.

En el grupo 4, las cosas se mueven mucho mejor Dinah y Artie terminaron llevándose muy bien resulta que Artie y el novio de Dinah eran compañeros de escuela y se conocían desde antes, desde entonces comenzaron a llevarse entre todos muy bien, a veces el problema era Mercedes que a ratos parecía estar conectada con ellos y a ratos no, pero todos la conocían y sabían que ella iba a su propio ritmo y la dejaban en paz. Con el tiempo Dinah y Mercedes comenzaron a llevarse super bien, lo que hacia que Mercedes se sienta un poco culpable, porque no sabia como había pasado pero en el transcurso de los ensayos y de tanto verlo se había enamorado del novio de Dinah, Fabián era siempre atento y lindo con todos y eso hizo que Mercedes se enamorara de el.

Después de esas dos semanas milagrosamente el plan de Schuester funciono y todos se llevaban mucho mejor, sin embargo eso no duraría mucho tiempo, faltaba una semana para los estatales y tenían que prepararse muy bien.

Gracias a Schuester y su plan maestro todos pudieron acoplarse bien y los estatales fueron un éxito.

Ahora tenían que prepararse para algo mas grande los regionales pero ahora que el grupo estaba mas unido que nunca sabían que lo lograrían. O eso pensaban ellos, pues no sabían todos los acontecimientos que ocurrirían a continuación.


	8. Sucesos inesperados

Despues de su triunfo en los estatales, todos querían celebrar, Rachel ofreció su casa ya que sus padres no estarían el fin de semana.

Todos los del glee club fueron a disfrutar de su triunfo, Dinah y Ally llegaron mas temprano para ayudar a Rachel a arreglar la casa, Dinah le pregunto a Rachel si podía llevar a Fabián, a lo cual Rachel dijo que si, ya que le agradaba mucho el muchacho, estaban arreglando la casa, mientras hablaban de los estatales y también de otras cosas, como el trabajo que tuvieron en grupos, Rachel les conto sobre Lauren, Ally en cambio les conto sobre su amistad con Finn, no sabia si decirles sobre su beso, solo Mike y Tina sabían sobre eso y Ally no sabia cuanto podía confiar en las muchachas, después de todo ella seguía saliendo con Finn como amigos, a veces el se ponía intenso y quería besarla, ella no podía contenerse y le correspondía, pero luego se sentía mal al saber que el tenia novia. No quería seguir haciendo esto pero no podía evitarlo.

Sonó el timbre y era Fabián con unas cosas que le habían mandado a comprar las muchachas, vino con Artie, encontrarlo había sido genial retomaron su amistad de inmediato.

Cuando se fue haciendo de noche los integrantes del glee club siguieron llegando, los primeros en llegar fueron Kurt junto a Puck y Jesse con Lauren se habían encontrado en el camino y habían decidido ir juntos. Lauren ya se llevaba mejor con Puck y Kurt, Kurt se volvió su confidente hablaba con el sobre sus relaciones pasadas y sus conquistas actuales y de los chicos que le gustaban, mientras que Puck era un chico que realmente le agradaba aunque no lo conocía mucho.

Entraron y Rachel saludo a todos, al final saludo a Lauren y casi que la abrazo, ella se tenso rápidamente y se soltó del abrazo. Rachel se sintió culpable de hacer lo que hizo y se alejo rápidamente pidiendo disculpas.

Luego los siguientes en llegar fueron Mike, Tina y Mercedes, apenas entraron Tina fue a buscar a Ally y Mercedes fue hacia Dinah y su novio.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Quinn y Finn junto con Santana que estaba con un chico que nadie conocía se llamaba Blaine y era de otro colegio, era su primo.

Rachel lo dejo entrar con desconfianza no sabían nada de ese chico, pero ya que era familiar de Santana lo dejo entrar.

Finalmente una vez mas sonó el timbre, y llego la persona que faltaba Brittany acompañada de una chica que realmente impresiono a Rachel, ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba, pero la impacto, Brittany dijo que se llamaba Alison la presento como su hermana, Rachel dejo que pasaran, se moría por conocer mas a esa chica.

Así comenzó esa fiesta en la que pasarían muchas cosas, al principio lo que hicieron es cantar karaoke y algunos juegos como cartas y así.

Con el transcurso de la noche, el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas aumentaron y cada uno estaba mas borracho que otro, propusieron un juego mas fuerte, como yo nunca.

Algunos no sabían de que se trataba, Puck y Lauren explicaron el juego, diciendo que alguien dice yo nunca he hecho algo y si lo han hecho toman y si no, no toman.

Puck comenzó diciendo yo nunca he reprobado una materia, algunos tomaron, menos Rachel y Quinn.

Siguieron con el juego, y Santana dijo yo nunca he besado a alguien de mi mismo sexo, algunos no tomaron, Finn, Fabián, Mike, Ally, Artie, Dinah y Mercedes.

Cuando Finn vio tomar a Quinn se quedo perplejo, como no creyendo lo que veía.

Lauren se sorprendió al ver a Rachel tomar y algo dentro de ella se despertó, de alguna manera saber ese dato sobre Rachel le agradaba.

Las preguntas siguieron a preguntas mucho mas fuertes como si nunca he visto una película porno o nunca lo he hecho en un lugar publico y preguntas cada vez mas subidas de tono.

Luego se cansaron de ese juego y alguien propuso jugar la botella algunos dijeron no, otros estaban entusiasmados.

A la final todos hicieron circulo, pero con la condición de que sino querían besar a quien apuntara la botella podían elegir decir una verdad.

Al principio algunos tomaron la opción de verdad pero al ver que las preguntas eran bastante privadas. Prefirieron comenzar a besarse, pero después de que vieron que todos lo hacían porque era solo un pico, dijeron que a la tercera vez seria un beso de verdad que debía durar al menos 20 segundos. Así a Dinah le toco besar a Fabián, también a Puck y a Mike, eso no le gusto mucho a Fabián pero tenia que aguantarse. Tina tuvo que besar a Finn, Mike y Brittany. Mike estuvo tranquilo y cuando le toco besar a Kurt no le importo y lo hizo. Jesse fue el único que se negó a besar a Lauren y prefirió decir una verdad, Santana le pregunto algo difícil de responder pero al final dijo la verdad y así todos supieron que a el le gustaba Kurt. Lauren beso a Santana, Puck, Mike y cuando la botella apunto a Rachel espero un momento a ver su reacción, Rachel no parecía reacia a hacerlo, entonces Lauren se acerco lentamente a Rachel tomo sus mejillas con sus manos y acerco sus labios a los de ella, primero rozo sus labios y luego la beso, las manos de Rachel fueron inmediatamente a la cintura de la ojiazul, que soltó un pequeño gemido que la morena aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su boca, exploro todo lo que podía y cuando encontró su par, se estremeció y acaricio su espalda con sus manos, mientras Lauren ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel, el beso iba escalando en pasión, Lauren se veía muy entusiasmada con el beso, pero una tos exagerada y muy cercana hizo que despertaran del éxtasis y se separaran esa tos era de Quinn, todos la regresaron a ver confundidos a ella no le pudo importar menos.

Siguió la noche dejaron de jugar y se pusieron a bailar Kurt y Blaine, bailaban muy cerca el uno del otro y Blaine estuvo coqueteando toda la noche con Kurt, lo que ponía furioso a Jesse pero no lo dejaba notar.

Rachel no podía dejar de ver a la hermana de Brittany, le gusto mucho, además estaba cansada de ver como Finn y Quinn se enrollaban en el sofá donde ellas estuvieron hace unas semanas, cuando se besaron. Ally también los veía estaba también molesta con la situación no quería seguir así con Finn fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Mike y Tina habían desaparecido, Rachel supuso que se habían escapado a algún lugar de la casa. Dinah, Fabián y Mercedes habían ido ya a dormir, mientras que Puck estaba intentando ligar a la hermana de Brittany sin tener ningún éxito. Artie había aprovechado para conversar y cantar con Brittany algo parecía estar surgiendo entre los dos. Lauren y Santana hablaban, Santana le pregunto sobre el beso de Rachel y ella, la ojiazul dijo que le había gustado mucho, que lo había disfrutado, pero no sabia que había sentido Rachel y tomando en cuenta que no le había hablado o acercado a ella desde que paso, la hace pensar que tal ves el beso la incomodo y no siente lo mismo, para variar no ha dejado de ver a la hermana de Brittany y la ojiazul se ha dado cuenta de eso.

Luego con los que todavía quedan vivos deciden jugar esta vez siete minutos en el cielo, Finn le dice a Quinn que el preferiría no hacerlo y que quiere ir a otro lugar y la besa, Santana dice que seria interesante jugar entonces todos vuelven a hacer circulo y ponen la botella, el primero en girar es Puck le toca con Alison y el desde ahí ya se siente en el cielo, entran el intenta besarla pero ella lo detiene, le dice que ella no gusta de el ni remotamente, porque ella es gay.

Luego le toca girar la botella a ella y apunta a Jesse, el se ríe y ella también cuando entran, Jesse habla con ella sobre su antigua escuela y le dice que la extraña mucho, así mismo le desea buena suerte en los regionales.

Jesse gira y le toca con Rachel, Rachel y el entran en el armario, el le pregunta que siente por Lauren, que busca con ella, la capitana no sabe que responder, solo le dice que le gusta la ojiazul, pero que esta enamorada de alguien mas.

Salen y le toca a Rachel, gira la botella y le toca con Quinn, la morena quiere volver a girar la botella pero nadie se lo permite, Finn no esta feliz con esto pero todos insisten en que tienen que.

Rachel y Quinn entran al armario y se prende una pequeña luz que hay ahí. Casi no se pueden mover hay poco espacio, Quinn y la morena se miran, sin saber que hacer, la morena le dice a Quinn que no tienen que hacer nada, al estar tan cerca el aliento de Rachel pega en la cara de la rubia y ella no se puede contener se acerca a ella y la besa, tanto la capitana como la rubia se estremecen al contacto, siguen besándose, Quinn acaricia el labio inferior de Rachel con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, la morena abre la boca gustosamente y deja entrar al intruso, Quinn suelta pequeños gemidos que le hacen sentir a Rachel que esta disfrutando mucho eso, ella mueve sus manos de abajo hacia arriba por la espalda de Quinn, rodea su cintura con sus brazos y aprieta mas su cuerpo contra ella, sus manos aprietan fuertemente cada lugar de su cuerpo casi como si quisiera marcarla como suya, Quinn hace lo mismo aprieta su espalda con sus manos, la morena siente todas estas reacciones en la líder de las animadoras, decide ir mas lejos, sus manos bajan hasta las nalgas de Quinn y se las aprieta, mientras sus cuerpos se pegan mas todavía y Rachel siente su pelvis contra la pierna de Quinn, así mismo Quinn siente su sexo contra la pierna de Rachel, la morena baja al cuello de Quinn y comienza a besar y morder ese lugar, su piel tiene un sabor cítrico que a la capitana le encanta, la rubia comienza a gemir mas fuerte, mientras se mueve contra Rachel rozando su sexo contra su pierna, Rachel no lo soporta mas y comienza a acariciar la espalda de Quinn por debajo de su ropa, siguen moviéndose acompasadamente, entonces la morena se excita tanto que aprieta uno de los pechos de Quinn, mientras succiona su cuello, marcándola en el proceso, escuchan unos golpes en el armario y se dan cuenta de lo que ha pasado y que les están diciendo que salgan.

Las dos se separan, Quinn esta un poco avergonzada pero también excitada por lo que acaba de pasar, su respiración agitada y sus pupilas completamente dilatadas la delatan, por su parte Rachel esta confundida pero feliz, ella no pensaba que tendría una oportunidad con la rubia, después de lo que acaba de pasar puede que si.

Se quedan viendo, Quinn se acerca a Rachel y le dice algo que le arrebata sus aspiraciones.

Q: Esto no paso, entendido

R: Pero Quinn…(quiere reclamar Rachel)

Q: (Poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la morena) Shh, esto no puede ser, aunque quisiera, solo no puede suceder.

Quinn se dispone a salir, Rachel la detiene, toma su muñeca con su mano.

R: Me gustas Quinn.

Q: Y tu a mi.

Quinn se regresa le da un beso pequeño y ahora si sale.

Despues de que pasara eso en casa de Rachel, la rubia se había alejado todo lo posible de la capitana, ella quería acercarse, pero Quinn no la dejaba ni siquiera hablarle.

Por otro lado la relación de Quinn y el quarterback no era la mejor, de hecho cada día empeoraba, desde esa noche en casa de Rachel, se peleaban cada vez, además el había comenzado a salir con Ally en secreto, esto solo lo sabían Tina y Mike, Ally no sabia si contarle esto a Dinah y Rachel, sobretodo porque sabia que Rachel no aprobaría esto, Dinah en cambio ha comenzado a llevarse mas con Mercedes y ya no habla tanto con ella.

En fin todo ha sido muy confuso para todos esta semana, Puck hablo con Brittany sobre su hermana y le pregunto si era en realidad gay o solo le dijo eso para rechazarlo, Brittany le dijo que su hermana si era gay, que había salido de una muy mala relación recientemente y que todavía extrañaba a su ex, por lo tanto no quería saber nada de amor.

Puck había quedado flechado con esa chica y se proponía a no dejarla ir sin importar que.

Brittany, cada día se llevaba mejor con Artie y parecía que algo surgiría entre los dos, Artie estaba comenzando a enamorarse de ella, pero ella lo veía solo como un amigo, su ex novio la había decepcionado mucho, tenia miedo de alguien queriendo acercarse a ella, además que Artie había comenzado a llevarse muy bien con Dinah, parecía hasta que fueran novios, pero no era así Dinah veía a Artie como un hermano, ella amaba profundamente a su novio.

Rachel seguía pensando en lo que había pasado ese día en su casa, Jesse estaba preocupado por sus amigas, porque al ser tan analítico y observador se había dado cuenta de que tanto Lauren como Quinn sentían algo por Rachel, no quería que ninguna saliera afectada, Santana se mantenía al margen de la situación, pero sin duda le importaba mas Quinn que Lauren, quería hablar sobre esa noche, pero la rubia no había querido hablar sobre nada de lo que paso, Lauren por su parte a veces se sentía culpable de sentir esto por Rachel, ya que le tenia cariño a Quinn a pesar del poco tiempo que se han conocido, al mismo tiempo sabia que no podía evitar sentir esto por Rachel, además pensaba que Quinn tenia novio y ella no, había un muchacho que gustaba de ella y la seguía a todas partes pero ella solo lo quería como amigo, Sebastián era importante para ella, pero nada mas.

Rachel se ha acercado mas a Santana sorpresivamente, cuando salió del armario las únicas que se habían quedado eran Santana y Brittany que estaba esperando que su hermana saliera del baño, Artie había ido a la cocina por agua, ya que se estaba mareando, Puck y Finn lo habían acompañado.

Quinn fue hacia Brittany pues sabia que ella no le haría preguntas, Rachel se quedo ahí, Santana se acerco y le pregunto, al ver que no tenia a quien acudir, la morena le conto todo, la animadora se sorprendió pero no tanto, pues sabia que algo estaba sucediendo de hecho siempre lo supo y solo lo ignoro. Así que por esta razón, Rachel y ella se habían unido mas.

Kurt, en cambio había intentado mantener un poco de distancia con Jesse, no quería hacerle daño, estando junto a el, haciendo crecer en el, un sentimiento que no era correspondido, Blaine le había gustado mucho, no dejaba de mandarse mensajes con el, Jesse estaba furioso nunca nadie lo había rechazado así, el era guapo y talentoso, todos lo querían, el hecho de que Kurt no, hacia que se encaprichara con el rápidamente. Kurt se había juntado a Quinn ya que el sabia toda la verdad, y era el único que no la juzgaba, la apoyaba un montón, estaba con ella todo el tiempo para lo que sea que ella necesitara.

Una tarde después del entrenamiento de cheerleader, Finn se ofreció a llevar a Quinn a su casa, ella al subirse le dijo que deberían ir por unos helados, Finn acepto y fueron ahí, en ese mismo lugar estaban Ally, Rachel y Tina, Ally había decidido contarle a Rachel la verdad.

Finn y Quinn entraron, fueron a sentarse y comenzaron a platicar. Dos conversaciones se daban simultáneamente en dos mesas.

A: Rachel, bueno yo las reuní ahora aquí, para contarles algo.

R: Que nos querías contar.

F: Creo que es hora de decir la verdad.

Q: ¿Qué verdad? ¿De que estas hablando?

A: Esto es muy difícil, para mi decirlo.

R: Solo dilo, no debe ser algo tan grave o si.

F: No, no es así, Quinn entiende no estamos funcionando tal ves deberíamos darnos un tiempo, no se.

Q: Estas terminando conmigo.

A: Si, así es, hemos estado saliendo por algún tiempo ya, yo lo quiero y el dice que también me quiere a mi.

R: Imposible, no puede ser, dime que no es cierto, no hiciste eso Ally.

A: Si lo hice lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

R: ¿Cómo pudiste? Quinn es una persona maravillosa y Finn es su novio.

F: Lo se, se que tal ves es apresurado tomar esta decisión, pero es lo mejor Quinn.

Q: Mejor para quien, para ti obviamente, no puedo creerlo Finn, no puedo creerlo.

F: No puedes creerlo, Quinn por favor hace mucho tiempo que no estamos bien.

Q: No entiendo porque, ya te lo he preguntado antes, pero te lo vuelvo a preguntar hay alguien mas.

F: No, por supuesto que no.

Q: Seguro

F: Si, claro que si, mira Quinn yo también podría preguntar lo mismo, pero independientemente de eso, simplemente ya no funcionamos, yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti, lo siento.

Q: Entiendo, tal ves si sea mejor dejarlo, al menos por ahora, estoy de acuerdo contigo, no hay nadie mas Finn, yo te quiero a ti.

A: Al parecer eso no importa mucho, realmente, porque el me dijo que cree que Quinn también esta con alguien mas.

R: No es así, Finn se equivoca, Quinn no es así(dice Rachel rápidamente, tal ves demasiado lo que hace sospechar a Ally)

A: Tu como lo sabes, conoces a Quinn tanto así, me dijeron que ustedes se hablaban muy poco y hace unas semanas estaban bastante mejor, ahora de nuevo no se hablan, ¿Qué paso entre ustedes Rachel?

R: (casi tartamudeando) No paso nada, de todas formas no hablábamos de mi sino de ti.

F: No vas a decir nada mas

Q: Ya todo esta dicho, no, tu no quieres estar conmigo, lo respeto, si esto llego hasta aquí para ti esta bien.

F: Bien, yo creo que mejor me voy, no tiene sentido seguir aquí, nos vemos Quinn lo siento.

Q: Adiós Finn, te deseo lo mejor, siempre serás importante para mi, no seas un extraño si(Quinn dice estas ultimas palabras aguantando sus lagrimas que están a punto de caer)

Finn sale del local sin decir nada, así es como Quinn sabe, que las cosas entre ellos ya nunca volverán a ser iguales, se entristece porque después de todo si quería mucho a Finn, hasta fue su primera vez, que lo hizo conscientemente y ella lo deseaba. Para Quinn, el siempre será importante, ella quisiera seguir estando a su lado aunque sea como amiga, pero sabe que el es muy testarudo e impulsivo y no se lo permitirá.

Finn se dirige derrotado hacia su carro, se siente mal por hacer lo que hizo, pero sabe que es lo mejor, su relación con Quinn se estaba rompiendo, el sabe que Quinn esta enamorada de alguien mas, que tal ves no quiere aceptarlo, puede ser que ahora que esta sin el, finalmente acepte sus sentimientos por esa persona.

Quinn se dirige hacia el baño llorando, pues terminar con Finn ha sido muy difícil, un día imagino una vida entera a su lado, ahora que han terminado, no sabe que hacer.

Rachel sigue discutiendo con Ally.

A: Sabes es muy raro, como antes Quinn era una extraña para ti, ahora te importa tanto.

R: Quinn siempre me ha preocupado.

A: Si y porque

R: Es mi compañera, siempre he querido ser su amiga, ella siempre ha sabido que puede apoyarse en mi, yo siempre estaré a su lado sea como sea.

A: Eres tu, verdad, ese alguien de quien sospecha Finn eres tu.

R: No se de que hablas, Ally, me parece estúpido lo que insinúas, aquí la que esta saliendo con alguien que no debería eres tu, no yo.

A: Sabes Rachel, solo eres tan hipócrita, no puedo soportarlo.

R:Yo no puedo soportarte a ti.

Antes de que la disputa sea mas grande, Tina que no había intervenido hasta este momento lo hace.

T: Podrías tranquilizarte, Rachel.

R: ¿Qué? No me digas que tu sabias esto, desde cuando.

T: Si, lo sabia, no es para tanto.

R: Como que no es para tanto(grita Rachel)no quiero verlas ahora.

Rachel se dirige corriendo al baño, pues necesita mojarse un poco, porque siente que explotará.

Mientras Tina y Ally se dirigen hacia la salida del lugar, deciden darle tiempo a Rachel, saben que lo necesita al salir ven el coche de Finn estacionado ahí, Ally le dice Tina que se quedara a hablar con el.

Tina golpea la ventana de Finn, el la deja entrar, ella le pregunta si esta todo bien, el le dice que prefiere no hablar de eso, pone en marcha su coche, ofreciéndose a llevar a Ally a su casa, ella acepta gustosa.

Al entrar al baño Rachel se encuentra con Quinn, ve que esta llorando, se acerca a ella, le pregunta que pasa, Quinn la esquiva, la mira furiosa.

Q: Ni te acerques, manhands.

R: Pero Quinn, ¿Qué te sucede?

Q: Aléjate, Ru Paul, hablo en serio, todo esto es tu culpa(dice exaltadamente)

R: Que es mi culpa(dice confundida) no te entiendo(se acerca mas)

Q: Tu me hiciste esto, me dejo porque sabe de tu desviación

R: ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas Quinn?

Q: De tu depravación, Berry, de lo que me hiciste, ahora estoy tan enferma como tu y por eso ya no puedo quererlo a el.

R: Quinn, primero esto no es una enfermedad, segundo no soy contagiosa, si te gusto, es porque es algo que sientes Quinn, no es algo que se pueda evitar(dice mientras se acerca e intenta tomar su mano).

Q: No me toques, Berry, me das asco, mi vida se arruino por tu culpa, te odio, no quiero volver a verte.

R: (se acerca mas) Quinn no estas sola yo…

Q: (la rabia la invade y termina dándole una cachetada a Rachel) Te odio, no te acerques.

Rachel se toma la mejilla, Quinn jamás la había tratado así, Quinn de la sorpresa y frustración sale corriendo del lugar, al salir, va tan rápido que no se da cuenta por donde va, choca con alguien, dice lo siento, para darse cuenta después que era Lauren, Lauren al verla tan mal la lleva a una mesa, había ido con Sebastián, su amigo y Blaine, el primo de Santana.

Rachel se queda anonadada en el baño, no sabe que hacer, después de unos minutos sale del baño y se dirige a su casa, sabe que después de lo que paso en el local de helados, ya nada pasara entre ella y Quinn, Rachel no quiere volver a humillarse ante ella de esta forma.

Despues de que Finn dejara a Quinn, habían pasado algunas cosas, primero Finn y Ally se veían mas juntos, no querían revelar lo que había entre ellos todavía, pero todos lo sospechaban.

Rachel por su parte se alejo un poco de Ally, comenzó a llevarse mas con Santana y una que otra vez se juntaba con Brittany y Artie.

Uno de esos días que se juntaron Brittany los invito a su casa, cuando llegaron estaba ahí solo su hermana Alison, ella era mayor que Brittany por un año, era una chica introvertida pero agradable, Rachel no podía dejar de ver a Alison, algo en ella la cautivaba fuertemente, no podía evitarlo.

Rachel siguió yendo a casa de Brittany muy seguido y comenzó a acercarse a Alison, a ella también parecía agradarle mucho Rachel, un día mientras conversaban Alison la invito a su presentación de danza, pues pertenecía a un grupo, Rachel se sorprendió pero acepto ir.

Lauren hablo con Quinn sobre su rompimiento con Finn, le dijo que era muy evidente que las cosas entre ellos ya no funcionaban, que ella sospechaba que el se había enamorado de alguien mas.

Quinn le dijo que el no había hablado de que había alguien mas, que solo le había dicho que ya no deseaba estar con ella, a momentos se culpaba ella misma porque creía que Finn sospechaba sobre Rachel, pero eso no se lo dijo a Lauren, después de todo sospechaba de los sentimientos de Lauren por Rachel y no quería desilusionarla, pues ella creía que si ella misma no podía estar con la morena, que Lauren estuviera con ella seria muy bueno, Quinn prácticamente estaba renunciando a Rachel, sabia que no debía estar con ella, sus padres nunca lo permitirían, Lauren era una gran muchacha, la misma Quinn lo sabia, por eso pensaba que Lauren seria un gran partido para Rachel, y tomando en cuenta que Quinn se preocupaba por Rachel y la quería, pensó que juntarlas seria una gran idea, la ojiazul haría muy feliz a la morena y eso era lo que quería la rubia, que Rachel fuera muy feliz.

Rachel por su parte pensaba en la invitación de Alison, estaba muy emocionada por ir, no había hablado con Quinn por algunos días ya, a veces hacían como si ni siquiera se conocieran, era muy fuerte y todos se daban cuenta pero nadie decía nada, pues ya conocían como eran.

Entonces llego el día de la presentación, Rachel fue a ver a Alison, ella se puso muy feliz de que Rachel estuviera ahí, cuando termino ella le dijo que fueran con sus amigos a comer algo y fueron hacia allá, luego fueron a una exposición de arte, hasta que sus amigos se fueron y quedaron ellas dos, Alison le pregunto a Rachel si quisiera ir por un café, le dijo que ella mismo la llevaría a su casa, fueron, tomaron el café, se siguieron conociendo y luego Alison llevo a la morena a su casa.

Antes de que Rachel saliera de su carro, Alison la detuvo y le dijo que había pasado un muy buen día a su lado.

R: Yo también la pase bien

Al: Hay que hacer esto otra vez ¿No crees?(tomando la mano de Rachel)

R: Si definitivamente(acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Alison)

Al: En serio te gusto estar conmigo hoy (acercándose a Rachel un poco mas)

R: Si, claro que si (inclinándose hacia Alison hasta que sus alientos se mezclan y Rachel puede sentir la respiración ligeramente agitada de Alison)

A: Rachel, tu me gustas mucho (mordiéndose el labio)

R: ¡Ah! Si (sonriendo ampliamente)

A: Si, desde que te vi (rozando los labios de Rachel con los suyos)

R: Tu también me gustas.

Rachel no soporta mas el juego y la besa, poniendo su mano detrás de su cuello, mientras sus manos se siguen tocando, este beso para Rachel es diferente, no es un juego o una equivocación, es un beso real de una chica que gusta de ella y quien le gusta un montón, el beso de Al como la llamara Rachel de ahora en adelante es especial y quedara por siempre grabado en su corazón, como la primera vez que en realidad ha besado a alguien.

Rachel y Alison se separan, el beso es corto y sencillo, pero muy sentido, se sonríen, Rachel le da su numero, le pide que le llame y luego antes de salir del carro se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel sale del auto de Alison con una sonrisa en el rostro, diciéndose a ella misma que este fue un gran día.


	9. Primer amor primera vez

Rachel entra en su casa, con una sonrisa soñadora, sus padres al verla le preguntan a que viene tanta alegria, la morena solo dice que este dia fue muy bueno.

L: ¿Quién te vino a dejar?(pregunta con tono sospechoso)

R: Era la hermana de Brittany, papa.

H: La hermana de Brittany, no sabia que tuviera una hermana(alza las cejas)

R: Si, papi, tiene una hermana, ella es genial.

L: Bueno y como se llama esa muchacha(pregunta con tono severo)

R: Alison, su nombre es Alison(dice con tono soñador)

H: Y como la conociste(pregunta intrigado)

Rachel no sabe que decirles, pues si les dice la verdad, tendria que hablarles de la fiesta y ciertamente no puede hacer eso.

Asi que decide decir una version de la verdad, entonces lo que dice es.

R: Pues recuerdas que un dia fui a ensayar a casa de Brit, pues ahí la conoci. Es una chica muy agradable la verdad.

H: Asi que Alison, ah, cariño, puedo preguntarte algo(dice en tono cariñoso)

R: Bueno, papi, creo que los dos me han preguntado bastantes cosas esta noche.

L: Es normal que lo hagamos, somos tus padres Rachel y nos preocupamos(dice severamente)

H: Amor, por favor, no asustes a la niña, no es nuestra intencion incomodarte, hija, simplemente queremos saber sobre tu vida, tus amigos, por eso mismo queria preguntarte sobre eh… Quinn

Rachel se remueve incomoda en su sitio se habia sentado en la sala, en frente de sus padres.

R: Sobre Quinn, porque de repente quieres saber de ella, papi.

H: No lo se, parecian comenzar una linda amistad, tu y ella.

R: Tal ves, pero me di cuenta que no seria posible.

L: Me alegra.

H: Leroy, por favor, no digas esas cosas, a mi Quinn no me parecia tan mala.

R: En serio, papi, preferiria no hablar de Quinn.

H: Pero, porque, acaso se pelearon, Rach.

R: No se trata de eso, en serio, no quiero hablar del tema, si no te importa.

Antes de que Hiram vuelva a hablar, Leroy lo interrumpe, salvando a Rachel.

L: Bueno, tienes razon, hija, han sido muchas preguntas por hoy, ya puedes retirarte(Hiram hace un ademan como queriendo hablar) tengo que hablar con tu padre sobre algunas cosas.

Rachel sube a su cuarto, mientras sus padres se quedan discutiendo abajo.

Leroy e Hiram se quedan conversando, Rachel no puede evitarlo y baja en silencio a escuchar que dicen.

L: ¿Qué dices Quinn y Rachel enamoradas la una de la otra? Imposible, nuestra niña jamas se fijaria en alguien asi.

H: Como tu no se supone debias fijarte en mi.

L: Es diferente Hiram(dice molesto) tu eras arrogante, es verdad, pero jamas me hiciste daño.

H: Pero a otros si(dice apenado)

L: Te he dicho que eso esta en el pasado y debes dejar de atormentarte.

H: Lo se y lo he hecho, gracias a ti, pienso que Rachel podria hacer lo mismo por Quinn, uno mejora cuando encuentra el verdadero amor.

L: En serio, piensas que esa muchacha esta enamorada de nuestra hija.

H: Si, sin duda alguna, solo tienes que ver como la mira.

L: Yo dudaria sobre eso, Quinn no me agrada.

H: Eso quiere decir que yo no te agradaba.

L: Tu siempre me agradaste, eras amable conmigo, cuando me entere sobre ti, me enoje, pero jamas me desagradaste.

H: Y me diste una oportunidad, Quinn esta confundida tal ves tambien necesita que alguien le de una oportunidad.

L: Me niego a que ese alguien sea nuestra hija, ya le ha hecho mucho daño y no quiero que le haga mas daño todavia.

H: Quinn no le hara daño estoy seguro.

R: (todavia espiando)si solo supiera.

H: Al menos no intencionadamente.

R: (en susurros) Eso no importa.

L: Eso no importa, lo que importa es que le ha hecho daño, de todas maneras se ve que Rachel no quiere saber de ella y hay que respetar su decisión.

H: Lo que hay que hacer es averiguar lo que paso.

L: Por favor Hiram no, definitivamente no.

R: (en voz baja con gesto de triunfo) Eso papa, hazle entender que es lo mejor (mientras esta espiando su celular comienza a sonar)

Al escuchar el sonido sus padres se extrañan, Rachel se asusta y bota el celular al pie de la escalera, corre de nuevo hacia su cuarto.

Hiram va hacia el origen del sonido, al llegar encuentra el celular botado en el suelo, lo mira y ve que es el de Rachel es una llamada perdida de Brittany.

Llama a Rachel y le dice que dejo su celular tirado, Rachel baja a recoger su telefono, Hiram se lo devuelve con una mirada sospechosa, pero no le dice nada, la morena coge su telefono y va hacia su cuarto, se tranquiliza al ver que sus padres no la han descubierto.

En su cuarto con mas calma revisa quien la llamo, ve que es Brittany y se extraña que la llamara, entonces le devuelve la llamada.

X: Hola

R: Hola Brittany, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me llamaste?

X: No soy Brittany, es muy pronto para llamar lo se, es solo que queria que supieras lo bien que la pase contigo hoy.

R: Al, eres tu, no es muy pronto, me encanta que llamaras(dice mientras sonrie)

Al: No quisiera molestar, sabes.

R: No me molestas Alison, me encanta hablar contigo y pasar tiempo contigo, es muy cool.

Al: Esta bien, es bueno saber eso y dime ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

R: No lo se, supongo que cuando ambas podamos encontrar un momento para reunirnos.

Al: Y que tal el proximo fin de semana te viene bien.

R: Tal ves, tendria que ver, yo te llamo en el transcurso de la semana para confirmarte, pero tal ves si pueda.

Al: (suelta un suspiro) Estare esperando ansiosamente, nos veremos Rachel.

R: (al escuchar su nombre en la voz de Alison, se estremece ligeramente) Nos vemos Al, chao.

Las dos cuelgan muy felices y con el corazon latiendo muy fuertemente, Rachel comienza a sentir algo muy especial por esta chica.

En el transcurso de los dias, Rachel y Alison han seguido hablando y escribiendose por medio de Messenger.

Pasan las semanas y despues de la tercera salida, Alison le pide ser su novia, Rachel acepta gustosamente.

Todo este tiempo el club glee se ha estado preparando para los regionales, entre Quinn y Rachel sigue habiendo una lejania y todos se dan cuenta, pero nadie dice nada, Finn ha estado raro y no ha querido venir a los ensayos, aunque Rachel le ha pedido a Kurt que hablara con el.

Finn cada dia esta mas lejano, no saben que hacer con el, Puck y Brittany tambien han hablado con el, pero no logran convencerlo, su relacion con Ally tampoco esta bien, porque no quiere mantener en secreto lo que tienen, entonces estan enojados.

Brittany y Rachel se han vuelto un poco mas cercanas, por la relacion de Rachel con su hermana, Quinn se ha dado cuenta de que se traen algo entre manos.

Quinn le ha preguntado a Brittany sobre Rachel, lo que la sorprendio ligeramente pero no del todo.

Ella no le dijo nada, pero Quinn sospecha algo y piensa averiguar que esta pasando.

Lo que no sabia Quinn es que no tendria que seguir preguntando, porque muy pronto se enteraria de la verdad, de una forma no muy agradable, ese mismo dia a la hora de la salida.

Cuando sono la campana para ir a casa los alumnos salieron por las puertas y se sorprendieron al ver unos carteles sostenidos por chicos de otro colegio, en frente de ellos habia una chica con el cabello largo y negro como la noche con una guitarra, cuando Rachel salio la reconocio en seguida era Alison, ella al ver a Rachel comenzo a cantar, la cancion era muy romantica y se trataba del primer amor, tanto para Rachel como para Alison la cancion era muy significativa ya que ellas creian haber encontrado a quien seria su primer amor, Alison cantaba muy bien y todos la escuchaban y ya que conocian la cancion se le unieron en el coro que iba asi:

Deja deja deja deja el amor llegar,  
(dejate enamorar)  
deja deja deja dejate enamorar,  
(deja el amor llegar)  
deja deja deja deja el amor tocar,  
(dejate amar, dejate amar)  
el amor es natural.

Al terminar la cancion Rachel se acerco a la pelinegra y se besaron, algunas personas del colegio pudieron verlas, Kurt se veia feliz por Rachel pero un poco suspicaz ya que no confiaba en Alison todavia, mientras que Jesse era al reves sabia que Rachel tenia buenas intenciones con su amiga pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba la reaccion que tanto Lauren como Quinn tendrian sobre esto, y lo que pensaria Rachel sobre todo de Quinn, en el fondo Jesse sospechaba que Rachel estaba enamorada de la cheerleader; Puck al verlas parecio entristecerse ya que le gustaba Alison y ahora si no habia ninguna posibilidad, Finn parecia complacido ya que creia que Quinn se merecia esto y lo veia como algo bueno para el, cuando Santana salio y lo vio intento regresar a Quinn con cualquier pretexto pero ya era muy tarde, Quinn tambien lo habia visto, al ver esa escena lo unico que hizo Quinn fue ir corriendo hacia la direccion contraria lo mas rapido posible.

Al terminar el beso Rachel pudo leer lo que decian los carteles, la pelinegra la estaba invitando a pasar juntas el fin de semana, la capitana dudo un poco pero acepto y fueron juntas hacia el carro de Alison, mientras iban hacia el auto Alison le explico que irian a la casa de una amiga suya que estaba en las afueras de Lima y que era una casa con piscina que se la habia prestado por el fin de semana y que ella habia prometido cuidar muy bien ese lugar, le dijo a Rachel que no se arrepentiria que este seria el mejor fin de semana de su vida.

Mientras Rachel iba con Alison, Quinn habia corrido muy lejos de ese lugar sin direccion cuando de repente sintio que chocaba con alguien, ese alguien la sostuvo en sus brazos para que no cayera, al regresar a ver a la persona con quien se habia chocado se encontro con una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada profunda amable y azul, era un muchacho que no habia visto antes.

X: ¿Te encuentras bien? (Estabilizandola en sus brazos)

Q: Si, creo, gracias(soltandose del abrazo)

X: Asi que este es el Mckingley High

Q: Si eso justamente, y tu quien eres y porque quieres saberlo(pregunta inquisitivamente)

X: Mi nombre es Sam me transfirieron y queria conocer el lugar, y tu eres

Q: Bueno, mi nombre es Quinn y soy la lider de las animadoras

S: Y podrias mostrarme el lugar por favor digo si puedes(le sonrie queriendo convencerla)

Q: La verdad es que no quisiera volver ahí Sam, lo siento.

S: Oh, esta bien lo comprendo, entonces me acompañarias a tomar algo(dijo esperanzadamente)

Q: Porque insistes tanto en estar conmigo, apenas me conoces.

S: Si lo se, pero parece que una conversacion te haria bien.

Q: Pero no te conozco

S: Justamente por eso, soy el mas indicado, no te juzgare.

Despues de tanta insistencia Quinn decide aceptar la salida del chico, pues a pesar de todo parece agradable y ella siente que quiere conocerlo mas, su encuentro fue casual, pero cree que este encuentro sera muy productivo.

Mientras en otro lugar Alison y Rachel estan juntas viajando hacia donde Alison le dijo a la capitana que la llevaria, Rachel no esta tan segura de esto, sin embargo ahí esta con la pelinegra, han pasado algunos meses maravillosos y la capitana siente que es el momento de dar el siguiente paso pero no sabe si es lo correcto, cuando Rachel esta pensando en todo esto Alison la ve y le habla.

A: ¿Qué pasa Rach? ¿Estas bien? Te veo muy pensativa.

R: Eh, no es nada, es solo que me preguntaba si mis padres en realidad estarian de acuerdo con esto

A: Pero los llamaste, no es asi, ellos dijeron que estaban bien con esto y que si te daban permiso, no tienes de que preocuparte.

R: Si, tienes razon, a veces exagero las cosas ya lo sabes.

A: Si, por eso intento que te tranquilices, todo saldra bien Rach, lo prometo(toma su mano y le besa el dorso)

R: (Suspirando) Tu siempre sabes como calmarme eres increible Al.

Una vez que Rachel parece estar mas tranquila, comienzan a hablar de otras cosas, el viaje se vuelve mas ameno, paran para comprar algunas cosas, luego siguen, hasta que llegan al lugar. Alison estaciona su coche y las dos salen de este, al ver el lugar Rachel se maravilla hay un patio lleno de cesped al frente suyo puede ver puertas corredizas que son dos cuartos y en el segundo piso hay mas cuartos y una especie de sala ella sube y ve el balcon, luego entra en una de las habitaciones parece un atico, casi no llega luz, y la ventana triangular deja ver una parte del patio en donde hay una resbaladera y un columpio, luego va hacia otra de las habitaciones y desde la ventana de esta, en cambio puede ver un comedor, compuesta por una mesa larga de madera y bastantes sillas, al fondo un espacio grande con parlantes y una consola para poner musica al otro lado la parrilla y a lado de este lugar una cancha de básquet. Sale de ese lugar y camina hacia su derecha y ahí ve otra puerta y entra, en ese lugar hay muebles de sala y un piano, mas adentro ests otro comedor y la cocina, y mas adentro hay dos dormitorios mas, sale por otra puerta y al frente de ella esta la piscina y a lado de la piscina un lugar para sentarse es un lugar tapado. Rachel piensa que ese lugar es un sueño, le encanta estar aquí con Alison y ahora sabe que en realidad este fin de semana sera maravilloso.

En esa casa hay algunos sirvientes, que estan siempre dispuestos a ayudarlas, ese dia Alison lleva a Rachel a conocer un poco los alrededores de la casa lo que se convierte en una bonita caminata, mlegan a un claro del bosque y encuentran una fogata que Alison con ayuda de los sirvientes habia preparado desde antes, tambien comen algunas de las cosas que habia llevado la pelinegra y deciden quedarse a dormir en una carpa que desde antes habia armado ella.

Al siguiente dia tambien la pelinegra ya tenia algunos planes para la mañana y tarde, en la mañana van hacia una cascada cercana y se bañan ahí, la verdad la capitana y la pelinegra están pasando un gran momento, compartir todo esto juntas es genial, hace que afiancen su relacion y se sientan mas cercanas, Rachel nunca habia visto tan libre y abierta a Alison, siente que estos dias la ha conocido realmente bien, ahora es tal como es sin querer aparentar nada, poco queda de esa chica con apariencia ruda, seria y formal, Rachel ve que la pelinegra es tierna, dulce, se preocupa por los demas, es amable, gentil con carácter si pero no tan seria, es mas ahora que la ve realmente hasta podría decir que es muy divertida y torpe.

Al llegar la noche Alison la lleva al comedor interior el que estaba en la casa y Rachel ve que la cena esta servida y sorpresivamente es su plato favorito, no sabe como la pelinegra lo supo, pero le esta muy agradecida, mientras pasa la cena platican de su vida, Rachel le cuenta ciertas anecdotas de su infancia, mientras que Alison le deja conocer a Rachel ciertos pasajes muy dolorosos de su vida, como cuando le dijo a sus padres que era gay y al principio no lo aceptaron.

Termina la cena y Alison lleva a Rachel a uno de los cuartos de la casa, cuando entran la cama de la habitacion esta llena de petalos en forma de corazon, hay velas aromaticas alrededor del cuarto y Alison toma un control y una musica comienza a sonar, una musica muy romantica que le da ambiente al lugar, Rachel esta de espaldas a la puerta y frente a la cama muy sorprendida, Alison la abraza por la espalda y posa su menton sobre el hombro de Rachel, al sentir el contacto la capitana tiembla, Alison le pregunta si esta bien, Rachel solo asiente con la cabeza mientras gira en los brazos de la pelinegra para verla frente a frente, se miran por un momento a los ojos y luego se besan, al principio timidamente, pero despues el beso escala en pasion hasta que comienzan a escucharse pequeños gemidos de parte de ambas, Alison comienza a acariciar la espalda de la capitana por debajo de su camiseta, mientras que Rachel le saca la chompa a Alison, entonces Alison se atreve a quitarle la camiseta a la capitana, entre besos Rachel tambien le quita una de las prendas a Alison y las dos quedan semidesnudas, las manos ágiles de la pelinegra van al boton del jean de Rachel y le quita el boton le baja el cierre y lentamente baja el pantalon por las piernas de Rachel, se acercan nuevamente y siguen besandose, Alison acaricia y aprieta suavemente uno de los pechos de Rachel por encima de su brassiere, al no ser suficiente esto para ella, desabrocha y le quita el brassiere y hace lo mismo con el suyo y al besarse sienten sus pechos desnudos juntarse y suspiran, Rachel va hacia el cuello de Alison y comienza a besarla apasionadamente ahí, la muerde delicadamente y luego pasa su lengua por ese lugar haciendo que Alison se estremezca, la pelinegra baja sus manos a las nalgas de Rachel y se las aprieta y en el proceso junta sus pelvis y comienza un movimiento de bamboleo, entre ellas, Rachel cada momento se excita mas y mas entonces en un movimiento brusco tira a Alison hacia la cama, y le quita el pantalon rapidamente y se pone a horcajadas encima de ella, Alison se sorprende al ver a la capitana asi, pero le agrada, en esta posicion Alison aprovecha para tomar uno de los pechos de Rachel en su boca, comienza a succionarlo poco a poco mientras que con su mano estimula el otro, siente como los pezones de Rachel comienzan a erectarse por el juego que esta realizando, como su excitación esta al tope al punto que Rachel esta restregandose contra ella para disminuir la presion en su sexo, en un movimiento rapido, Alison acuesta a Rachel y ella se pone encima y lleva una de sus manos y toca a Rachel por encima de su interior, y nota lo mojada que esta Rachel lo que la excita, con ayuda de Rachel le quita la ultima prenda y ella tambien queda desnuda, entrelaza sus piernas con las de Rachel y comienza un movimiento entre ellas solo restriegan sus sexos contra sus piernas, hasta que Alison lleva su mano al sexo de Rachel y con su indice y dedo medio comienza a estimular su clitoris, presionando con su rodilla para que haya mas roce, mientras que su otra mano sigue estimulando uno de sus pechos y la besa una y otra vez, cuando nota que esta mas excitada todavia, comienza a dejar una linea de besos por todo su cuerpo se entretiene en sus pechos, en su ombligo, baja por su hueso pelvico y se lo muerde a lo que Rachel gime complacientemente en respuesta hasta que llega a su clitoris y comienza a succionarlo con su boca luego saca su lengua y hace un recorrido con ella desde la parte baja de su sexo hasta que vuelve a su clitoris donde mueve su lengua en circulos y vuelve a succionar, Rachel esta loca de excitación y le pide mas a Alison, ella entiende perfectamente lo que quiere y con cuidado y suavidad mete uno de sus dedos dentro de Rachel, al sentir eso la capitana se siente un poco incomoda al principio pero luego comienza a disfrutarlo, hasta que Alison puede meter dos de sus dedos en Rachel y comienza a moverlos en circulos, mientras sigue estimulando su clitoris con su boca, cuando ve que la capitana ya esta lista comienza a meter y sacar sus dedos al principio lentamente y luego mas rapido, hasta que de repente siente como sus dedos son succionados mas hacia el interior de Rachel, siente su liquido mas espeso y abundante y siente el temblor y tension en el cuerpo de Rachel, sabiendose asi que ha llegado al tan ansiado orgasmo, al llegar al climax Rachel lo unico que puede hacer es gemir y casi gritar el nombre de quien le hace sentir todas estas nuevas sensaciones que con nadie ha vivido, en realidad esta ha sido la mejor noche de su vida, una noche magica que no olvidara jamas.

Al otro dia Rachel despierta desnuda abrazada al cuerpo de Alison, recuerda la noche maravillosa que pasaron, pero tambien recuerda que la noche anterior no pudo devolverle a la pelinegra el gran placer que ella le hizo sentir, primero porque estaba sumamente agotada y un poco adolorida, ademas no estaba segura de como hacerlo, pero al despertar de esta forma con ella, se siente mas segura, asi que comienza a besar la espalda de Alison, poco a poco, con cariño y suavidad luego pega su pecho a la espalda de la pelinegra, y su pelvis a sus nalgas, la abraza por la cintura y sigue besandola mientras se mueve contra ella, y sigue besandola, lleva una de sus manos al pecho de Alison y escucha un gemido cuando lo aprieta, Alison quiere darse la vuelta pero la capitana no lo permite.

R: (sosteniendola delicadamente para que se quede en su posicion) Espera no te gires no todavia(le dice al oido, haciendola estremecerse)

A: Quiero verte y besarte

R: Ya lo haras, ten paciencia

A: Rachel que planeas hacer

R: Ya lo veras solo dejame, ok (dice mientras sigue acariciando el pecho de Alison y su mano va bajando desde el pecho de la pelinegra hasta su ombligo, sigue bajando y se pierde entre las piernas de Alison)

A: (gimiendo y poniendo su mano sobre la de Rachel) Amor estas segura que sabes como hacer esto.

R: Si claro que lo se Al, nuestra anatomia no es muy diferente, y si me ayudas un poco, seguro lo hago de maravilla (susurra sensualmente en el oido de Alison y mordisquea su lobulo, mientras comienza a mover su mano en el sexo de Alison, hace lo que ella le hizo la noche anterior, suponiendo que eso le gustara)

A: Oh dios, Rach, lo haces de maravilla aprendes muy rapido (dice entre gemidos mientras mueve su pelvis mas contra la mano de Rachel para tener mas placer)

R: Te dije que lo haria (dice Rachel y al ver lo lista que estaba la pelinegra mete dos de sus dedos directamente en ella)

A: Ah, Rachel (gime entre dolorosamente y placenteramente)

R: Estas bien (pregunta deteniendose un poco y preocupadamente)

A: Si, estoy perfectamente, solo no te detengas sigue (dice entre gemidos e instandola a seguir moviendo sus caderas)

Rachel al escuchar eso con su pulgar sigue estimulando el clitoris de la pelinegra mientras que sigue penetrandola, y su otra mano aprieta su pecho sensual y delicadamente, cada vez el ritmo se vuelve mas rapido, hasta que Alison un poco antes de llegar gira su rostro, buscando un beso de su chica, mientras Rachel la besa y sigue tocando Alison siente su orgasmo, se tensa completamente y luego se relaja, Rachel la sigue besando cariñosamente, ya no aprieta su pecho sino que lo acaricia lentamente, mientras sigue dentro de ella, al romper el beso Rachel mira intensamente a Alison y le dice desde lo mas profundo de su corazon, te amo.


	10. En la ciudad

Mientras Rachel pasaba el fin de semana con Alison, Quinn acepto salir con Sam parecia un chico muy interesante, ademas era guapo y Quinn quería olvidarse de todo y todos por un rato, y que mejor que conocer a alguien nuevo para hacerlo.

Al otro dia que chocaron Sam fue a casa de Quinn con un ramo de rosas y cuando Quinn abrio la puerta, Sam se quedo viendola sorprendido pues estaba muy linda, usando un vestido amarillo que parecia veraniego, aunque todavia estaban en primavera, al verse sonrieron, el estaba con una camisa a cuadros abierta y debajo una camiseta blanca que hacia adivinar unos bien formados abdominales, y para terminar unos vaqueros con zapatos casuales, se veia muy bien.

Q: Hola, te ves muy bien

S: Tu te ves hermosa, estas son para ti(dandole el ramo)

Q: Gracias Sam, no debias traerme nada pero es muy lindo de tu parte

S: No es nada, es un placer para mi, ¿vamos?

Q: Si claro

La cita fue muy buena, Sam le conto a Quinn porque se habian mudado, su historia era que sus padres se estaban divorciando y su mama habia querido comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar, pero el dinero no era suficiente, por lo que el trabajaba a medio tiempo, le conto sobre sus hermanos y sus anecdotas con ellos, le conto sobre sus gustos musicales y sus aficiones, Quinn escuchaba atentamente y a veces opinaba algo, pero en general no dijo mucho, Sam penso que la aburria, pero no era eso, simplemente Quinn no podia dejar de pensar en Rachel y en lo que estaria haciendo con esa chica y en donde estaria.

Paso casi todo el dia con Sam, y fueron al parque a alimentar a los patos, luego al cine y por ultimo a cenar algo, a pesar de que Sam le preguntaba algunas cosas Quinn era puntual y cerrada, el rubio no quiso presionarla, entonces por eso hablo de el mismo todo el tiempo, se decia a si mismo que tal ves con el tiempo eso cambiaria, Quinn se veia muy afectada el otro dia y por lo que veia hoy, por su comportamiento pensativo y taciturno, seguia mal, decidio que le daria su tiempo, era una chica hermosa y el en realidad habia quedado flechado con ella.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Quinn, despues de su cita, la rubia le dijo a Sam que en realidad la habia pasado muy bien y que le gustaria volver a verlo, el se sorprendio que le dijera pero sonrio con agrado y le dijo que el tambien la habia pasado muy bien, mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

Entonces se besaron, la cheerleader se sentia extraña al besarlo como sino pudiera corresponderle realmente, mientras que Sam buscaba profundizar el beso, Quinn recordo una vez mas a Rachel, imaginandose que en estos momentos la estaría pasando muy bien con esa chica, con la que se fue y la invadio la rabia, permitiendo asi que Sam hiciera el beso mas apasionado, cada segundo le gustaba mas el beso de Sam ella llevo sus manos al pecho de este, el rubio arriesgandose un poco puso su mano sobre la pierna de Quinn, cada vez los dos iban excitandose más, Sam era un excelente besador y era guapo, en un momento para recuperar el aliento se separaron, ahí Quinn desperto del ensueño y recordo que era Sam al que besaba, cuando Sam quiso continuar con el beso, ella lo rechazo sutilmente, le dijo que se verian otro dia y se bajo del auto.

Por otro lado Santana fue a hablar con Brittany ya que queria saber un poco mas de la historia entre Rachel y su hermana, despues de todo se tenian confianza aunque eran dos polos opuestos, y desde que Quinn comenzo a salir con Finn se distanciaron un poco ya que mientras a Brittany le agradaba Finn a Santana no le agradaba tanto, ademas desde que Brit habia comenzado a salir con Artie ya ni pasaba tiempo con Santana y eso ponia celosa a la morena, ella seguia creyendo que eran solo celos de amistad y que lo que la afectaba era pasar menos tiempo con Britt, asi que ese dia fue a la casa de Brittany y para variar, la encontro justamente con Artie y otro chico que ella no conocia pero recordaba haber visto antes.

Cuando entro a la sala y los vio a ellos tocando instrumentos, mientras Brittany bailaba, algo dentro de su pecho rugio, estaban tan concentrados que ni siquiera notaron su presencia, la mama de la rubia la habia dejado entrar ya que eran muy buenas amigas o eso seguia creyendo ella.

S: Hola (casi gritando) veo que estan ocupados.

Todos regresan a mirarla, Brittany se emociona y va corriendo hacia ella con una gran sonrisa, Artie se incomoda un poco nunca le ha caido Santana del todo, hasta ahora no entiende como una chica tan tierna como la rubia puede ser amiga de una persona tan cruel como la morena, el otro muchacho ni siquiera se inmuta, pues casi no conoce a las chicas solo conoce a Artie y prefiere no meterse en los problemas de otros.

B: (Abrazando a la morena como si no la hubiera visto en años) San que bueno que viniste, hace mucho tiempo no lo hacias, me alegra que estes aquí.

S: Santana, mi nombre es Santana (dice friamente zafandose del abrazo) y te ves muy feliz aquí con estos dos, así que no me necesitas a mi.

Brittany baja la cabeza tristemente, penso que el hecho de que Santana estuviera en su casa queria decir que todo volveria a ser como antes, pero al parecer se equivoco, la morena seguia distante y fria, Artie se dio cuenta de como hizo sentir la morena a la bailarina e intervino.

A: Bueno Santana, entonces si ya viste que esta aquí bien acompañada y feliz, que es lo que sigues haciendo aqui(dijo totalmente enfadado)

S: Eso a ti no te incumbe perdedor numero 1, yo puedo venir siempre que quiera porque Britt es mi amiga, no se porque siquiera te doy una explicacion cuando no mereces ni un saludo(replico Santana tambien enfadada y cruelmente) yo soy quien deberia preguntar que haces aquí

A: Pues a mi me invitaron, y ¿A ti?

S: Pues para que lo sepas no necesito invitacion, ahora si pudieran irse y dejarme a solas con Brittany seria genial.

A: Y porque nos iriamos, no es como si tu fueras la dueña de la casa.

Santana miro a la rubia como diciendole que necesitaba estar a solas con ella, en sus ojos aparecia casi una suplica, la bailarina respiro hondo y les dijo a los chicos que si era mejor que las dejaran solas, Artie quiso insistir, pero Brittany lo freno diciendole que debia hablar con la morena que era importante, el al escuchar eso dejo de insistir no sabia como la rubia habia sabido eso solo con ver a la morena, pero le hizo ver la importante conexión que habia entre las dos.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, Brittany fue a sentarse en uno de los sofas frente a Santana y asi comenzaron a platicar.

S: Asi que ahora tus fines de semana los pasas con el perdedor numero 1

B: Se llama Artie y es un gran muchacho, y te he dicho que dejes de tratarlo asi San… eh Santana, el me ha apoyado mucho y yo lo quiero.

Santana al escuchar eso baja la mirada a sus pies, sintiendo como su corazon se siente presionado de repente.

S: Asi que supongo que el significa mucho para ti(dice en un tono lugubre)

B: Si, la verdad que si, no se que habria hecho sin el a mi lado todo este tiempo.

S: Vaya, pareces muy enamorada (dice Santana dolida) ya te pidio que seas su novia, me pregunto si podra ser un buen novio en todos los aspectos, si sabes a lo que me refiero(dice burlonamente)

B: ¿De que estas hablando? Artie y yo somos amigos y nada mas

S: De verdad que eres demasiado inocente se nota a leguas que el esta enamorado de ti.

B: Pero yo no de el, para mi es solo un amigo y ya, ademas si el quisiera algo conmigo porque te molesta tanto.

S: Me lo preguntas en serio, Brittany es el perdedor numero 1 solo le gana Berry, no podrias estar con el, el no es suficiente para ti, el no te merece.

B: Es tan chistoso que me digas eso porque el piensa lo mismo de ti, pero supongo que cuando te enamoras, en realidad no ves eso, para ti esa persona es perfecta, aunque los otros digan que tiene mil defectos(dice mientras mira a Santana con un brillo de emocion en sus ojos)

S: Ves que si estas enamorada de el, no tienes que mentirme Britt (va y se sienta a lado de Brittany en el sofa y toma sus manos) somos amigas desde hace tiempo cariño, sabes que te apoyare aun si es el, si lo quieres no lo ocultes, sere feliz si tu lo eres.

B: (Abrazandola fuertemente) Sabes eres genial cuando quieres serlo San, eres tierna y dulce

S: Solo lo soy contigo, porque eres especial para mi( mirandola a los ojos mientras una de sus manos esta acariciando su rostro y la otra esta tomando su mano)

B: (Mordiendose el labio acerca su rostro al de Santana un poco) Te quiero tanto San, tu me haces tan feliz, no importa si estamos juntas un minuto o una hora, es genial pasar tiempo contigo.

S: (Sintiendo su corazon acelerado por las palabras y cercania de Brittany) Yo tambien te quiero cariño, siempre te querre (posando su frente con la frente de Brittany)

B: (posando sus manos sobre el rostro de Santana) me alegra saber eso(cierra el espacio entre ellas posando sus labios delicadamente sobre los de la morena)

Santana al principio se queda sin reaccion, algo en ella se moria por que pasara esto, pero otra parte de ella la detiene, mientras Brittany presiona un poco mas fuerte sus labios contra los de Santana esperando una respuesta que finalmente recibe, entonces toca ligeramente el labio inferior de Santana con su lengua, pidiendole permiso para entrar y la rubia aprovecha para ingresar su lengua en la boca de Santana y comenzar a explorar y cuando sus lenguas se tocan, las dos sienten una corriente electrica que pasa por su cuerpo, casi como el encuentro de dos almas gemelas esperando este momento por tanto tiempo, de repente el beso escala en pasion hasta que se convierte en una lucha por quien tiene el control, hasta que en un momento sin saber como llegaron hasta ahí, Brittany esta practicamente acostada en el sofa con Santana parcialmente encima de ella las manos de Brittany estan sobre las nalgas de Santana acariciando y apretando con dulzura, mientras que una de las manos de Santana esta sosteniendose para no caer completamente sobre Britt, y la otra esta sobre uno de sus pechos, las dos estan con sus respiraciones agitadas, mientras Santana besa el cuello de Britt ella gime y le dice en voz susurrada

B: Vamos a mi habitacion San, por favor

S: ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?

B: Claro que si, como en los viejos tiempos, vamos a jugar y divertirnos un rato

Al escuchar eso Santana se incorpora y se para del sillon, dejando a una Brittany completamente confundida y bastante encendida, Brittany se sienta en el sillon y mira a Santana, y ve en su rostro una expresion de como si estuviera profundamente lastimada, su cara esta sombria y sus ojos estan oscuros y sin brillo.

B: ¿Qué pasa San, dije o hice algo mal?(se para e intenta tomar la mano de Santana)

S: No, es solo que ya tengo que irme(dice tristemente, evitando el contacto de Brittany)

B: Pero, porque, estabamos bien hace un rato.

S: Estamos bien, solo debo irme.

B: No me mientas, sabes que puedo leerte con una sola mirada se que dije o hice algo mal, pero tu no me lo quieres decir como siempre, siempre lo gurdas todo para ti, porque te alejaste de mi, es algo que quisiera saber, te pregunte si estaba todo bien y dijiste que si, tomaste la excusa de Finn y Quinn pero se que es algo mas y quiero saberlo ya(dice desesperadamente y exigiendo una respuesta de Santana)

S: Estas viendo cosas donde no las hay, eso fue todo y ya (dice cortantemwnte)

B: Ok, digamos que te creo, porque dejaste de besarme hace un rato y no vuelvas a decir que debias irte porque no te creo, si fuera el caso ya te habrias ido.

S: Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, me voy (dirigiendose a la puerta)

B: No, (tomandola de la muñeca) quiero que te quedes(la toma por la cintura acercandola a ella) posa su mentón sobre el hombro de Santana y luego lo besa)quiero sentirte cerca mio(besa su cuello es un beso humedo y sensual que hace estremecer a Santana) quiero tocar tu cuerpo como antes(aprieta su agarre en la cintura de Santana)quiero hacerte mia una vez mas (Santana intenta resistirse pero Brittany sabe como seducirla y aunque no quiere caer sabe que lo esta haciendo)

Santana desea a Brittany ella tambien quiere tocarla y besarla, solo que tiene miedo, porque ahora sus sentimientos son diferentes, por eso decidio qlejarse un poco de Brittany, ella solo no quiere salir lastimada y sabe por las palabras de Brittany que ella ve esto como un juego, no como algo serio, ella la ve solo como una amiga con la que puede divertirse a veces y ya, la morena no sabe si esto es lo que quiere con la rubia, ya que antes de alejarse de ella podria decir que tal ves se estaba enamorando de ella, pero no queria perder su amistad entonces oculto esos sentimientos, pensando que asi se le pasaria, no quiere tener un contacto profundo e intimo con Brittany porque mientras para la rubia seria solo sexo y un momento de placer, para Santana significaria mucho mas que eso. Pero tiene miedo de decírselo a la rubia, por eso prefiere callar.

Mientras Santana esta perdida en sus pensamientos, Brittany, sigue besando y acariciando su cuerpo, Santana solo se deja llevar, confia en Brittany mas que en nadie y sabe que jamas la lastimaria, no a proposito, por lo menos.

Brittany recorre el cuerpo de Santana con experticia sabe lo que le gusta y donde debe tocarla, para seducirla mas, la ha estudiado mucho cada vez que tenian relaciones sexuales la conocia mas, estos meses sin contacto han sido una tortura para Brittany, ni fisica ni emocionalmente se ha podido acercar a Santana, pero ahora que la tiene no la dejara ir, porque la necesita en su vida, la ha extrañado tanto que pareceria años y no meses el tiempo de su lejania.

Mientras Santana y Brittany pensaban en todo eso de alguna manera llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Brittany solo se dieron cuenta cuando la espalda de Brittany choco contra su puerta ligeramente fuerte, Santana como siempre habia tomado el control y besaba con pasion y descontrol a Brittany como si no pudiera tener sufiente de ella, acariciaba su espalda y costados llegando a sus pechos y apretandoselos una que otra vez, igualmente sus manos habian viajado por su espalda hasta sus nalgas y en un arrebato hasta llego a darle una nalgada, penso que esto molestaria a la rubia, pero vio que mas bien le agrado no se veia molesta, sorprendida si, pero al ver su sonrisa se dio cuenta que eso no le habia molestado.

A la rubia le gustaba Santana en modo dominante, eso la calentaba mucho, todo el camino estuvo gimiendo o suspirando con cada nuevo toque de Santana y cuando sintio un golpe ligero en su nalga derecha profirio un grito que inesperadamente para ella, era entre de sorpresa y placer.

Seguian besandose candentemente sobre la puerta de Brittany, pero en el momento en que Brittany busco a tientas la manilla de la puerta para abrirla, y hacerlo, al oir el click de la puerta abriendose, Santana retrocedio, algo se activo en ella, algo que no le permitia cruzar esa puerta.

S: (alejandose de la rubia) para, no, no puedo, lo siento

B: (resoplando con frustracion) no te entiendo, se que quieres esto tanto como yo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me rechazas otra vez? ¿Por qué te alejaste de mi? ¿Qué hice para que me trates asi? No me has hablado en meses.

S: Compañía no te falto, yo te veo muy bien, conseguiste un buen reemplazo para mi

B: Pero que estas diciendo, tu no tienes reemplazo, nadie podria ocupar el lugar que tu ocupas en mi corazon.

S: Si, claro eso se nota, lo note hoy sobre todo cuando al venir aquí me encontre con Artie.

B: ¿Qué tiene que ver Artie con que te hayas alejado de mi?

S: Nada, tienes razon, sabes que mejor me voy

B: Y una vez más solo te vas y me dejas sin respuestas, ¿Por qué no me quieres decir que te pasa?

S: No lo entenderias.

B: San, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, eres mi mejor amiga, entenderia cualquier cosa de ti.

S: (suspirando largamente) No, esta vez, no

B: No te vayas Santana, por favor, si quieres podemos volver a la sala y prometo que haremos cualquier otra cosa que tu quieras, conversar, ver una película, lo que sea, y no volvere a besarte en serio, pero quedate.

S: (hace una mueca pensativa, mientras decide que hacer) Esta bien, me quedare, pero no besos, y no estar en tu cuarto.

B: Tenlo por seguro.

Bajan de nuevo a la sala y cuando Brittany busca entrelazar su meñique con el de Santana, la morena se aleja no permitiendoselo, eso entristece a la rubia, pero entiende que la morena no quiera acercarse a ella, no sabe porque, pero no quiere incomodarla, asi que le dara su tiempo, será como volver a empezar poco a poco.

Quinn entra a su casa, va a su cuarto, cierra la puerta y se acuesta en su cama, a pensar sobre la cita con Sam, el es un chico bastante lindo y le gusta, pero sigue confundida por sus sentimientos por Rachel, no sabe que hacer; sin embargo piensa que Rachel debe estar muy a gusto con su noviecita, la pone furiosa saber que la morena esta con esa chica y no con ella.

La ansiedad la hace mandar un mensaje a la cantante ya que no puede soportar estar un momento mas sin saber de ella.

Q: Hola, Rachel, se que te sorprendera que te escriba es solo que queria saber que tal fue tu fin de semana.

Manda ese mensaje, arrepintiendose al instante de lo que esta haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que esta actuando desde el corazon y no le importa nada mas.

En la casa de Britt, las cosas estan mas tranquilas, las muchachas estan viendo una pelicula, en medio de la pelicula y notando la situacion mas relajada ahora si Santana pregunta lo que queria desde que entro a esa casa.

S: Britt, ¿Tu hermana no esta en casa verdad?

B: No, no esta y mis padres tambien salieron

S: Ya veo y ¿A donde fueron?

B: Mis padres, a una reunion de trabajo, probablemente se queden ahí toda la noche, ya sabes que siempre les ha interesado mas su empresa que sus hijas.

S: (Recordando porque casi siempre estaba aquí) Lo siento, no era mi intencion que recuerdes eso es solo que se me hace extraño que tu hermana no este aquí

B: Si lo se, ella siempre me acompaña, ella tambien ha preguntado por ti, desde que tiene novia casi no pasa aquí, pero la veo feliz y es lo que importa

S: Novia eh, wow, que bien

B: Si, es bueno que por fin se haya olvidado de su antiguo amor y quiera intentarlo de nuevo con alguien mas

S: Es Rachel ¿Verdad? La novia de tu hermana

B: Si, es ella

S: No puedo creer que el hobbit este con tu hermana.

B: San, no le digas asi, sabes que no me agrada y menos ahora

S: Lo siento, cariño, pero solo estoy bromeando, ya no es un insulto, en serio

B: Esta bien, si tu lo dices

S: ¿Y a donde fueron?

B: No lo se, mi hermana no me explico bien, pero me dijo que si la necesitaba, la llamara, sabia que quizás estaria sola.

S: ¿Quizas?

B: Bueno, es que yo no le he dicho que ya no vienes a casa y que casi ya no nos vemos, asi que ella piensa que vendras, o tambien suele pensar que yo me quedare con Artie, piensa que es mi novio.

S: ¿Artie? ¿Se ha quedado alguna vez aquí contigo a solas? (Pregunta celosamente)

B: Pues si, no ha querido que este sola y se ha quedado pocas veces (dice inocentemente)

S: Ah, muy bien, entonces deberias llamarlo para que te acompañe(dice ironicamente)

B: Pero tu estas aquí

S: Asi que ahora soy tu segunda mejor opcion (dice enojadamente)

B: Pero ¿Qué estas diciendo Santana? Por supuesto que no

S: Claro que si, admitelo estas enamorada de el, por eso ya no quieres estar conmigo

B: ¿Qué? No, de ninguna manera, Artie es mi amigo, y por si no lo recuerdas fuiste tu quien se alejo de mi (dice resentidamente)

S: Y tu no me buscaste, no te importo, ya veo lo valiosa que soy para ti (dice indignadmente y levantandose del sillon)

B: Tu eres muy importante para mi, Santana, pense que necesitabas tu espacio y que volverias, cuando te sintieras mejor.

S: Es una excusa, para decirme que preferias a Artie, si el es tan bueno, deberia ser quien este aquí (dice cogiendo la chaqueta y dirigiendose hacia la puerta)

B: Santana, si quieres irte no voy a detenerte, no mas, no se que te esta sucediendo, pero estas reaccionando de una manera muy infantil, estoy aquí contigo no con Artie, porque obviamente con quien preferiria pasar todo mi tiempo, toda mi vida si fuera posible, es contigo, con nadie mas, si tu no lo entiendes, no se que hacer, Santana dime que debo hacer.

S: (Alejandose de la puerta y volviendo al sillon) Lo siento, es solo que tengo miedo Britt, tengo mucho miedo de perderte.

B: No me vas a perder San, ya sabes que te adoro, nadie es mas importante para mi que tu (la abraza fuertemente)

S: (Abrazandola aun mas fuerte) Te he extrañado tanto

B: Y yo a ti (girando su rostro ligeramente, besa a Santana en la mejilla, luego en la mandibula y termina con un beso en la comisura de sus labios)

S: (Sonriendo complacida y divertida) dijimos no besos

B: Lo siento, no pude contenerme, yo eh…, me gustas un monton, quiero sentir tu cuerpo contra el mio, una vez mas, te deseo tanto, te quiero tanto (esto ultimo lo susurra al oido de Santana mientras acaricia su espalda)

S: (Sintiendo escalofrios por todo el cuerpo) Britt, por favor, para (soltandose del abrazo)

B: Esta bien, solo dime que te quedaras.

S: Si, me quedare.

B: Pero conmigo en mi habitacion

S: Britt no, no es prudente

B: Por favor, solo dormiremos, lo prometo.

S: Esta bien, vamos

Suben a la habitacion de Britanny tomadas de la mano, Santana piensa que no deberia hacer esto, pero es lo que mas desea y sin pensarlo mucho, decide que no volvera a separarse de Brittany nunca mas, pase lo que pase.

Quinn despierta al otro dia muy tarde, y lo primero que hace es revisar su telefono, mira una llamada perdida de un numero desconocido y no hay respuesta de Rachel, eso la decepciona un poco, pero lo entiende seguro la morena, quiere hacer su vida y se ha olvidado de ella.

Se levanta a arreglarse y hacer algo de comer, mientras esta cocinando, tocan a su puerta, va a ver, y se encuentra con Santana y Brittany juntas, abre y las hace entrar, se alegra por ellas, sabe cuanto se quieren y que ya era hora que volvieran a estar juntas.

Brittany le cuenta sobre Rachel y su hermana, que han estado saliendo y sobre como todo este fin de semana no han estado en la ciudad, Quinn les cuenta sobre Sam y les pregunta sobre como se reconciliaron, Santana le pregunta a Quinn sobre como se siente con todo lo que ha pasado estos dias, Quinn dice que se siente feliz por Rachel, que merece a una chica que la quiera, y que ella esta bien con Sam, pero por dentro se siente dolida porque tenia una esperanza de que Rachel siguiera queriendola y esperandola, pero ahora que ve que no es asi, su corazon se le esta rompiendo, pero estar con las chicas le ayuda mucho. En fin pasan una tarde muy amena entre charlas, risa y comida.

En la noche, Quinn llama a Sam para invitarlo a salir, Sam se sorprende pero se emociona y acepta gustosamente, van a cenar y pasan una excelente velada, Quinn a pesar de todo, pone mucho empeño en su cita con Sam, el chico se ha portado muy bien con ella y es lo menos que merece.

Sam la lleva a casa como la anterior noche, esta vez los padres de Quinn si estan ahí, Russel se asoma un poco detrás de la cortina, para observarlos, Quinn se despide de Sam con un ligero beso en los labios y entra a casa, sus padres le preguntan sobre Sam y ella les platica un poco sobre el.

Sus padres parecen estar bien con su incipiente relacion con Sam, ella cree que esto es lo mejor, va a su cuarto, se pone la pijama y cuando esta a punto de dormir recibe un mensaje.

Toma su telefono, abre el mensaje y lo lee.

R: Pense que nunca mas me contactarias, Quinn, y ahora que lo pienso es lo mejor, no vuelvas a escribirme Quinn, porque lo unico que haces es confundirme, estoy con alguien, no deberia darte explicaciones, solo no vuelvas a buscarme sigue tu vida y yo seguire la mia.

A Quinn le entristece mucho ver ese mensaje, pero piensa que es lo mejor, pero no puede evitar llorar al pensar que ha perdido a Rachel por siempre.


	11. Los labios de un angel

Despues de ese fin de semana todo cambiaria paulatinamente entre Rachel y Quinn.

Rachel, estaba con Alison y cada dia se enamoraba mas de ella, mientras Quinn iba afianzando su relación con Sam, parecían estar muy bien juntos.

En el glee club, ya nadie les insistió porque estuvieran juntas o hicieran las paces, Kurt ya no decía nada sobre la situación, tenía sus propios asuntos que resolver, como el hecho de que Jesse gustaba de él y había comenzado a conquistarlo, pero él gustaba de alguien mas, a veces Jesse le parecía muy tierno pero a él le agradaba solo como amigo. En lo que se refiere a Santana y Brittany estaban en otro mundo ahora que se habían reconciliado cosa que no le gustaba mucho a Artie, pero dado que seguía estando cerca de Brittany, no le importaba mucho, lo que si le molestaba eran las constantes peleas con Santana y aunque Brittany adoraba la posesividad y los celos de la morena a veces hasta ella se cansaba, le había explicado mil veces que ella y Artie solo eran amigos. Ally y Finn habían decidido finalmente comenzar a salir sin importar lo que los demás dijeran. Rachel había comenzado a llevarse más con Dinah y Mercedes no quería estar cerca de nadie que le hablara de Quinn, y ellas eran su única opción, Dinah casi ni la conocía y Mercedes en cambio respetaba su espacio.

Rachel se enteró de la relación que llevaban Sam y Quinn, a pesar de que le dolió, sabía que era lo mejor de todas formas, ella mismo la había alejado, además su relación con Alison era maravillosa y no lo arruinaria por nada del mundo.

Y así pasaron las semanas, hasta que llegó el momento de ir a los regionales.

El Sr Schuester estaba muy nervioso sabía lo que se jugaba, tenía que ser perfecto, debían ganar.

Un día reunió a todos para consultarles, sobre las canciones, sería un solo, un dueto y una actuación grupal, el pensaba darle el solo a Rachel como siempre, pero muchos protestaron y dijeron que había voces muy potentes y que todos merecían una oportunidad, igual pasó con el dueto y al no poder llegar a un acuerdo Will pidió que hubiera una audición, que así se decidirá como sería todo.

Así para los solos se presentan Rachel, Mercedes, Santana y Lauren de chicas y de chicos estarían Jesse, Kurt y Puck.

En cuanto a los duetos Will propuso lo siguiente que formarán parejas con dos personas, una seria quienes ellos eligieron y la otra la elegiria el, segun lo que el pensara es mejor para el otro.

Algunos protestaron pero la decisión de Will era inapelable, así cuando comenzó a dar las parejas muchos quisieron decir que no, pero no podían.

Cuando Santana escucho que trabajaría con Artie, se enfado muchísimo, y que Brittany trabajara con Lauren no la convencía, sabía que Lauren era una buena chica y le caía bien pero no estaba segura de que congeniara con Brittany.

Puck y Finn estaban reacios de trabajar juntos despues de todo lo que habia pasado no sabían si podrían salvar su amistad de alguna manera.

Jesse y Kurt se quedaron un poco incómodos al ser puestos juntos, en realidad Kurt mas que Jesse.

Dinah se quedó sorprendida al ser emparejada con Ally pero no le importo.

Mercedes y Mike parecían estar felices de trabajar juntos, nunca habían tenido la oportunidad y pensaban en que aprenderían mucho el uno del otro.

Sam pareció muy contento de ser emparejado con Tina, a pesar de ser una chica con carácter, parecía muy comprensiva y alguien con quien conversar.

Sr. Schuester: Bueno, eso solo deja a dos ultimas personas.

Q: No, de ninguna manera, no trabajaré con manhands.

R: Sr Schue, preferiría en verdad que me pusiera con otra persona.

Sr Schuester: No, lo siento chicas es mi última palabra.

Q: Me niego rotundamente, no lo haré(dice saliendo furiosamente)

R: Que madura(exclama Rachel con cansancio)

El salón queda en silencio, mientras Sam se queda muy confundido, sabe que habia una discusion entre Rachel y Quinn pero jamas penso que fuera tan fuerte.

El sale detrás de Quinn, para asegurarse de que este bien, mientras Dinah se acerca a Rachel, y la lleva a una esquina del salon para preguntarle como esta.

Al siguiente dia Quinn no vio en clases ni en el glee club a Rachel, aunque se preocupo no le dio mucha importancia, pero al cuarto día le pareció un comportamiento no común en Rachel, por lo que decidió ir a su casa.

Cuando llego, toco el timbre y al ver a Alison salir, sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, sin embargo hizo lo que tenía que hacer preguntó por Rachel.

Q: ¿Dónde está Rachel?

A: Y tu ¿Quien eres?

Q: Yo soy Quinn, una compañera del glee club, solo estaba preocupada por ella.

A: Asi que tu eres Quinn

Q: Si, la misma

A: Es mejor que te vayas no creo que quiera verte.

Q: Solo quiero saber que le pasa, no me ire de aqui sin verla, no deberías decidir a quien puede o no ver Rachel.

A: Lo que le pase a Rachel no es tu problema Quinn. Tu ni siquiera eres su amiga.

Q: Tu no sabes nada, déjame pasar, tengo que verla es urgente(comienza a alzar la voz)

A: Es mejor que te vayas ya(dice firmemente)

Q: No me iré hasta ver a Rachel, quítate, no sabes de lo que soy capaz(alzando todavía más la voz y enojadamente)

A: Oh, creeme se de lo que eres capaz y por eso mismo, quiero que te largues(dice alzando un poco la voz)

Q: Tu no me dirás a mi lo que hacer, ¿Quien te crees que eres?(poniendo una mano en la puerta y empujándola)

A: Vete es en serio, no me obligues a hacer algo violento(mantiene la puerta firmemente contra el empuje de Quinn)

A Alison no le gustaban las discusiones y mucho menos los enfrentamientos, pero esta chica la estaba enfureciendo de verdad.

Rachel que había escuchado la discusión, había bajado a la puerta a ver que pasaba.

R: Pero, ¿Que está sucediendo Al, escuchó gritos hasta arriba?

Alison al escuchar a Rachel se gira a encararla.

A: Amor, ¿Que estás haciendo? No deberías salir del cuarto.

Al hacer ese movimiento, la puerta se abrió levemente y entonces Quinn pudo ver a la morena.

Tenía un pie enyesado y andaba con muletas, al ver esto Quinn abrió enteramente la puerta y entró sin importarle nada.

Q: Rachel(dijo en un susurro)

R: Quinn(dijo sorprendidamente)

Q: ¿Qué te sucedió?

R: ¿Que haces aqui?

Q: Yo queria saber que te había pasado, no has ido a clases y yo estaba muy preocupada

A: Rachel, deberías descansar, y tu ya que lograste tu cometido, puedes marcharte.

Q: Solo lo hare si Rachel me lo pide, además debo hablar con ella urgentemente, es sobre el glee club.

Rachel dudo un momento, a la que menos hubiera querido ver estaba ahí al frente suyo, no sabia que hacer.

R: Si, Al tienes razon deberia ir a descansar(al escuchar esto Alison sonrió mientras la rubia pone un gesto de resignación y tristeza a la vez) Quinn podrías ayudarme a llegar a mi cuarto(Alison lucía confundida, mientras Quinn sonreía ampliamente)

Q:Claro, Rach, claro que si.

R: Podrías esperarme en las gradas

Quinn asintió dejando a solas a la pareja.

A: Te quedaras con ella.

R: Debemos hablar Alison, teníamos una tarea para el glee club.

A: Tal ves no puedan hacerla y lo sabes.

R:Tal ves pero de todas formas debemos resolverlo.

A: Pense que no se hablaban

R: No lo hemos hecho hasta hoy, pero ella vino y creo que se merece mi tiempo¿No crees?

A: No del todo, pero es tu decisión y la respeto, estaré aquí abajo, esperando a que acaben de hablar.

R:Al, yo creo que es mejor si estamos a solas.

A: Pero ¿Que si necesitas algo? No quiero dejarte sola, no las molestare.

Esperare aqui, pase lo que pase.

R: Esto tardara amor, es mejor que te vayas, ademas no estoy sola, estoy con Quinn.

A: No confio en ella.

R: Pero yo si cariño y tu debes confiar en mi, ok.

A: ¿Estas segura?

R: Sí, lo estoy.

A: Esta bien, cuidate si y cualquier cosa me llamas.

R: Si, lo hare, te amo Al.

A: Y yo te amo a ti Rach.

Se dieron un beso y se despidieron, Alison salió por la puerta y Rachel fue a las gradas con Quinn.

En el momento en que se encontraron, Rachel le pidió ayuda a la rubia para subir. Entonces Quinn pasó su brazo por la cintura de Rachel, quien sintió su cuerpo temblar con el roce de la rubia, y al sentir su olor, no pudo evitar que su respiración se volviera pesada.

Así llegaron al final de las escaleras y luego fueron al cuarto de Rachel, se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a platicar.

Q: ¿Que te paso?

R: Clases de danza, cai mal y me fracture el tobillo.

Q: ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado así?

R: Desde el dia de la tarea asignada por el Sr Schue

Q: Ah, ahora entiendo tus faltas pense que solo eran caprichos tuyos de no trabajar conmigo.

R: Quinn, sabes que no soy asi, mucho menos cuando se trata del glee club, la caprichosa eres tu de todas formas.

Q: Yo, tú tampoco quieres trabajar conmigo.

R: No fui yo quien hizo salida dramatica.

Q: Pues no fui yo, quien respondió cortantemente a un mensaje.

R: No sé de que me estás hablando y nuestras cosas personales no deberían interferir con esto.

Q: Ah, no y entonces cual es tu excusa para no trabajar conmigo

R: No es excusa, sabes que no nos va bien trabajando juntas.

Q: Eso es una mentira nuestro dueto salió bien, y me enseñaste sobre la canción y me salio bien gracias a ti.

R: Tal ves, pero no puedo verte Quinn, no quiero hacerlo.

Q: ¿Qué sobre la tarea del glee club?

R: Faltan 4 dias para entregar eso no alcanzaremos a hacerlo de todas formas.

Q: Yo creo que si, podriamos intentarlo, debemos escoger canciones, además si Sr Schue sabe de esto aplazara las cosas es mas, se que va a solo ver a los solistas esta semana, ahora entiendo porque.

R: ¿Por que quieres hacer esto?

Q: Es nuestra tarea

R: Desde cuando te importa el glee club.(dice burlonamente)

Q: Siempre me ha importado, Rachel(dice seriamente)

R: Claro y por eso quieres hundirlo siempre(dice sarcásticamente)

Q: Eso fue antes(dice enfadada y alzando la voz)

R: Antes de que(preguntó inquisitivamente y continuando con la burla)

Q: Antes de que me diera cuenta cuanto me importa y que ustedes también lo son(dice sinceramente)

R: No mientas Quinn, a ti no te importa nadie, nada, o que de la noche a la mañana te nacieron sentimientos, no me hagas reir.

Q: Si tu no crees en lo que te digo es tu problema, pero es así(dice con tono enfadado)

R: No creo que te importamos y nadie en su sano juicio, creería en verdad que a ti te importa una mierda lo que me pase a mi(dice con tono enfadado)

Q: ¿Que? Estas equivocada, eres quien más me importa, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?(dice con tono triste y decepcionado)

R: Me odiabas Quinn, todavía lo haces, se que te caigo mal y no me soportas, que solo verme es un suplicio para ti, entonces no se que haces aqui(dice por fin revelando todo lo que ha querido decirle en este tiempo a la rubia)

Q: Para mi esta muy claro lo que hago aqui y si no lo ves es porque tu o yo o las dos somos muy estúpidas.

R: Por el glee club.

Q: No, no es por eso.

R: Entonces.

Q: Estaba preocupada por ti, Rachel

R: Deja de mentir(dice enfadada)

Q: Estoy diciendo la verdad

R: ¿Porque te preocupas por mi?

Q: Tu sabes porque

R: Dímelo, quiero escucharlo, no en un mensaje, no a través de un subtexto, no por las cosas que haces, Quinn quiero que me digas porque.

Q: (suspirando duda antes de decir algo) No puedo, lo siento(toma la mano de Rachel y la acaricia)

R: (perdida en la caricia, se acerca a Quinn un poco hasta que sus rodillas se tocan) Si puedes, solo dilo, necesito escucharlo

Q: (poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Rachel) Berry, no lo diré.

R:(sonriendo en la caricia, se acerca a Quinn hasta que sus frentes se tocan) Hace tanto tiempo que no me decias asi.

Q: Me gusta mucho llamarte asi(tocando con su pulgar el labio inferior de Rachel)

R: Dilo Quinn o esto no pasara(alejándose un poco de la rubia)

Quinn siendo más rápida toma a Rachel por la nuca y finalmente unen sus labios en un beso, esta vez no es un sueño, un error o un juego, esto es real, se están besando solo porque quieren hacerlo.

Quinn la besa lenta y cariñosamente, es un beso suave pero muy especial.

Quinn termina el beso y junta su frente con la de Rachel, las dos están sonriendo.

Q: (abre los ojos y mirando a Rachel) Te amo, Rachel, estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de ti.

R: (con lágrimas de emoción) Yo te amo a ti, siempre lo he hecho creo, solo que no quería aceptarlo.

Despues de esas palabras vuelven a besarse, esta vez un poco más apasionadamente, Quinn toma a Rachel por la cintura, acercandola a su cuerpo todo lo que más puede mientras su otra mano acaricia su costado casi tocando su pecho izquierdo, mientras Rachel pasa sus brazos sobre los hombros de Quinn y una que otra vez acaricia su nuca, cada movimiento las prende mas y la temperatura en la habitación comienza a ser más caliente, la morena comienza a besar el cuello de Quinn casi mordiéndoselo, su olor en realidad le fascina, mientras la rubia gime en cada beso y sus manos comienzan a explorar debajo de la camisa de Rachel, la morena lleva una de sus manos a la pierna de Quinn justo un poco más abajo de donde esta la falda de cheerleader de la rubia y comienza a subirsela poco a poco, hasta que siente el algodón de su ropa interior y comienza a tocarla por encima de esta.

Q: (poniendo su mano sobre la de Rachel) espera, espera Rach, no podemos, no es correcto.

R: (con la respiración agitada) Porque, nos queremos, te deseo Quinn, quiero hacerte el amor y se que tu tambien, tu cuerpo me lo dice a gritos, hemos querido esto por tanto tiempo, yo no quiero esperar más.

Q: (alejándose un poco) ¿Que sobre Alison? ¿Que sobre Sam? Ellos son personas maravillosas.

R: ¿Lo amas?

Q: ¿Tu la amas?

R: No como a ti, la quiero mucho, pero tu me haces sentir diferente.

Q: Yo tambien quiero a Sam, pero no me hace sentir lo que tu me haces sentir.

R: ¿Que vamos a hacer?

Q: Debemos pensarlo

R: (tomando la mano de Quinn) Quinn

Q: Aja

R: Quédate esta noche.

Q: No deberia

R: Solo acompáñame, mis padres no estaran y no quiero estar sola

Q: Esta bien, me quedare, solo por eso.

R:Gracias Quinn, te amo.

Q: Voy a llamar a mis padres ya regreso.

Quinn besa a Rachel y sale de la habitación.

Despues de esa noche en que Quinn paso con Rachel, cuidandola se creó un fuerte lazo entre ellas, lo que hizo que cada dia se entendieran mejor, la siguiente semana ya Rachel fue a clases y también al glee club, donde vieron los solos, Rachel no pudo más que ver todos estaban muy bien pero los solos tanto de Lauren como de Jesse fueron los mejores.

El Sr Schuester dijo que Lauren había sido mejor que Jesse, eso enfadó a Jesse pero apreciaba mucho a Lauren por lo que lo dejó pasar, la próxima semana sería hora de ver los duetos.

Rachel y Quinn comenzaron a hablar de nuevo, todos en el glee club estaban sorprendidos pero al mismo tiempo se lo esperaban, en el fondo todos creían que la rubia y Rachel se peleaban como si fueran pareja, este ir y venir constante era como un juego que les agradaba a las dos. Sam le preguntó a la cheerleader sobre la morena y los rumores que había escuchado sobre ellas, ella siempre le decía que era una ilusión de la gente y que entre Rachel y ella no había nada más que un compañerismo y también una rivalidad por todo lo que había vivido, también le comento que ahora estaban bien y que seguirán así, Sam por su lado le pregunto a Quinn cuando trabajarian su dueto ya que la próxima semana se presentarian y quería que todo saliera perfecto, con suerte y ellos serían el dueto ganador o eso quería él para pasar más tiempo con Quinn.

Quinn cedió y dijo que mañana iría a verlo para trabajar en su dueto, por cuidar a Rachel lo había descuidado y ella también quería a Sam, la verdad estaba muy confundida, no sabia que hacer, amaba a Rachel estaba enamorada de ella pero no quería romperle el corazón a Sam, decidió que seguiría con él hasta ver que pasaba con la morena y sus sentimientos, de todas maneras ella tenía a alguien.

Ese dia Quinn había quedado con Rachel para trabajar en su dueto, las dos discutían opciones, pero como siempre no llegaban a un acuerdo, Rachel quería que fuera un musical, mientras que Quinn decía que sería mejor una canción diferente así las dos se retarian más, Rachel insistió en que sería mejor hacer algo ya conocido que les fuera bien a las dos, y la rubia pensaba que era mejor improvisar y arriesgarse a hacer algo nuevo.

Así estuvieron toda la tarde sin saber que elegir, hasta que Rachel se canso de la discusión y prefirió ordenar pizza y proponerle algo que ver a Quinn, rachel amaba las películas de comedia pero a Quinn no le iban tanto prefería las películas de amor y drama, esta vez Rachel decidió darle gusto a Quinn y pusieron una película muy romántica.

Rachel no podía concentrarse en la película porque quería hablar con Quinn sobre lo que había pasado entre ellas, así que en medio de la película Rachel se acercó a Quinn y la abrazo por los hombros, a la rubia no pareció molestarle por lo que la morena bajó su mano a la cintura de la rubia y acercó sus cuerpos aún más, y besó la cabeza de Quinn, Quinn abrazo a la morena por la cintura y se acomodo mucho mas, y asi se quedaron unos minutos hasta que Rachel comenzó a acariciar la cintura de la cheerleader lentamente y besaba su cabeza, Rachel en ese momento comenzó a acariciar desde su cintura hasta su hombro pasando por su brazo, y apretaba poco a poco tanto su hombro como su cintura, la rubia sabía por esas caricias que Rachel quería más, pero ella siguió viendo la película sin siquiera inmutarse, no frenaba a la morena pero tampoco la animaba a continuar, hasta que la capitana del glee club no pudo contenerse más y al ver que la rubia solo jugaba con ella comenzó a acariciarla, pero debajo de su ropa, cuando la rubia sintió la mano de Rachel en su piel se estremeció y suspiro.

Q: (poniendo su mano sobre la de Rachel) ¿Que haces? (dice divertidamente)

R: Nada (dice pícaramente)

Q: Rach, estamos viendo la película

R: Lo sé , lo sé, lo siento, siento si te incomode (soltándose del abrazo y alejándose un poco de la rubia)

Q: No me incomodas, no lo hiciste, me agrada estar así contigo, es solo que no se que hacer, por un lado estas tu y por otro Sam, trata de entender por lo que estoy pasando.

R: Quinn te das cuenta que estamos en la misma situacion ¿cierto?

Q: Ves, entonces con más razón, no deberíamos hacer esto.

R: Tú fuiste quien me beso el otro dia

Q: Fue un error, mis sentimientos estaban confusos y verte así tan vulnerable, solo… no pude evitarlo.

R: No, no aceptaré que me digas que fue un error Quinn, no mas, asi que, lo siento pero no aceptaré que seamos amigas que ocasionalmente se besan, ya no Quinn

Q: No quiero hacerle daño a nadie.

R: Yo tampoco, se que esto es muy confuso, entiendo que no sepas que hacer, pero estamos claras sobre nuestros sentimientos, yo lo estoy ¿y tu?

Q: No, no todavía, creo que necesito tiempo Rachel

R: Esta bien, si quieres un tiempo tomate un tiempo, estaré aquí cuando decidas buscarme(parandose del sillon)

Q: (Tomando la mano de Rachel) No, entendiste mal, no quiero alejarme de ti, quiero verte, quiero seguir contigo, pero no se si quiero que lo sepan todos

R: (frente a frente con Quinn) No comprendo

Q: Se que lo que te pido es dificil, pero no veo otra opción.

R: No, si entiendo, supongo que pretendes que salgamos en secreto, esta bien, puedo aceptar eso, ¿que le diras a Sam?

Q: Que le dire de que, no tengo nada que decirle

R: Bueno supongo que te preguntara porque rompes con el.

Q: Eso no está en mis planes, Rachel.

R: ¿Estas insinuando lo que creo que estas insinuando?

Q: Se que es difícil

R: No Quinn, no pienso estar contigo mientras estás con él.

Q: No sera por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que piense mejor las cosas

R: No Quinn, no.

Q:(Tomando las manos de Rachel) Prometo que solo será un tiempo, solo un tiempo.

R: (Suspirando fuertemente) Solo un tiempo.

Q: Si, gracias Rach, te lo compensare, lo juro(se acerca a besarla)

R:(apartando su rostro a un lado) Lo siento, creo que por esta noche es mejor que te vayas.

Q: Pero, ¿porque?

R: Porque necesito pensar, ya vete, no puedo verte ahora

Q: ¿Como subirás a tu habitación?

R: Esperare a mis padres ahora ya vete.

Q:(dirigiéndose a la puerta) Esta bien, adios.

R: Adios(se sienta de nuevo en el sofa)

Al siguiente dia Rachel quedo con Alison, quería verla, para hablar de lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que esa tarde, mientras Quinn iba a ver a Sam, Rachel fue a casa de Alison

Casa de Alison

Rachel llega y toca el timbre, sale una entusiasmada Brittany a abrirle diciéndole que su hermana tardará un poco en sus prácticas con su grupo de danza, pero que pase y la espere, despues de una hora Alison llega finalmente.

A: (acercándose a besar a Rachel) Hola amor, te he extrañado hace tiempo que no nos vemos

R: (corresponde el beso pero fríamente) Hola, he estado ocupada

A: ¿Va todo bien? Te noto extraña

R: eh sí todo bien, podemos hablar.

A: Claro, si, ¿vamos a mi habitación?

R: ¿Que sobre tus padres?

A: No vendrán hasta tarde

R: ¿Y Brittany?

A: Oh, de ella no te preocupes, pronto irá a casa de Santana

R: Ok, vamos entonces a tu cuarto.

Alison y Rachel suben a la habitacion de la primera, el cuarto de Alison está lleno de fotos con grupos de danza famosos, y posters de Julliard, en su mesa de noche hay una foto de ella con sus compañeros ganando un trofeo, su cama tiene solo una cobija y un cobertor verde, también hay un librero con algunos libros de teatro y sociología, tambien hay peliculas, documentales mas que nada o entrevistas, todo está muy limpio y ordenado, Rachel no esperaba menos de su novia.

A: Toma asiento, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

R: No, eh mejor ven(tomando su mano) siéntate a mi lado

A: ¿Que pasa Rach?

R: Mira, no se como decir esto y es muy dificil para mi, pero…

A:(Interrumpiendo) Hey, hey, tranquila, cualquier cosa que sea la resolveremos juntas, ¿de acuerdo, amor?

R: ¿Porque eres tan increible, Al? Eres perfecta

A: No es así, Rach, sabes que tengo defectos, muchos.

R: Yo no los veo, deben estar muy bien escondidos(dice con lágrimas en sus ojos)

A:¿Que pasa Rach? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea(tomando sus manos)

R: Al, te amo, lo sabes¿verdad?

A: Si, lo se, yo te amo a ti

R: Al, yo no se que estoy haciendo, pero creo que debemos cortar.

A: ¿Que? ¿Porque? ¿Hice algo mal? Lo siento mucho, yo cambiaré lo que sea que esté mal.

R: No, no, cariño, tu no estas haciendo nada mal(tomando su rostro con las manos)

A: Entonces ¿qué pasa?, pense que estabamos bien

R: Estamos bien(juntando sus frentes) te quiero tanto Alison

A: Entonces porque quieres terminar conmigo, no entiendo

R: Ni siquiera yo entiendo(lágrimas corren por sus mejillas)

A: (limpia con sus pulgares las mejillas de Rachel y besa ambos lados de su rostro) Entonces no hagas esto, quédate conmigo, si estás teniendo dudas, todo va a estar bien, lo resolveremos(la besa)

R: No, hagas esto más difícil

A: No voy a dejarte ir asi como asi Rach(la besa de nuevo)

R(correspondiendo sus besos): Te amo

Alison la besa mas fuertemente y apasionadamente, demostrandole a Rachel cuanto la ama, pronto sus ropas comienzan a estorbar y se las van sacando poco a poco, Alison besa cada parte del cuerpo de Rachel como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado de su vida, Rachel se derrite en cada beso, sabe que encontrar a una mujer asi sera imposible, pero al mismo tiempo en cada beso, en cada caricia no puede dejar de pensar en Quinn, esta es una decision muy dificil, estar haciendo el amor con Alison le nubla la razon, lo unico que quiere es un poco de liberación, y dejar de pensar en todo y mientras esta con Alison eso es lo que pasa ya que cuando se entrega a ella todo es pasión y éxtasis y nada más, al final las dos exhaustas se quedan dormidas.

Casa de Sam

Quinn llega a casa de Sam y la recibe el como siempre le entrega una rosa y la hace pasar, Quinn ama estos detalles de Sam, por eso decidir es tan dificil, despues de escuchar varias canciones a los dos parece gustarles la misma y comienzan a trabajar en la canción, tienen muy buena compatibilidad, sus gustos son parecidos, estar con Sam es muy fácil y divertido, no puede evitar comparar con Rachel existe algo inexplicable pero siempre se la pasan discutiendo, no tienen ningun pensamiento en comun, las dos son demasiado orgullosas para aceptar que se equivocan, con Sam todo es tan simple, conectan, sus conversaciones siempre terminan en un buen lugar, pero Quinn extraña esas discusiones con Rachel, solo ella hace que sienta una corriente eléctrica recorrer su ser, solo ella la hace sentir nervios y excitación con su toque. No sabe qué hacer, mientras trabajan en la canción, estos son sus pensamientos.

Su trabajo va bastante bien, tienen un baile preparado y ademas ya estan bastante avanzados en los vocales, es el baile en el que necesitan trabajar un poco más, siguen cantando y bailando, llegan a una parte en la que existe un beso, no saben como coreografiarlo para que sea lo que la canción necesita, pero no exhibicionista, siguen parando en esa parte de la canción porque no consiguen llegar a lo que ellos quieren, despues de varios intentos tal ves despues de unas veinte veces Sam comienza a cantar su parte

Sam: You know that you've got me

You've locked me down

You tell me you want me now

Sam se acerca lentamente a Quinn, Quinn lo mira intensamente, hace una media luna, un giro, salta hacia él y él la tomó en sus brazos, y en esa posición, Quinn y Sam se besan apasionadamente, pareciera por el beso que se dan que los dos se desearan mucho, el beso escala en pasión al punto que los dos se olvidan un poco de la canción y de todo realmente, Sam comienza a sentir como su excitación va creciendo, Quinn también comienza a sentirlo, Sam sigue besándola mientras la lleva al sofá, por suerte están ensayando en el sótano y desde ahí no se escucha nada, Sam la tumba en el sofá y comienza a desvestirla, ella hace lo mismo con el, le quita la correa y desabrocha sus vaqueros, para ver que Sam está bastante excitado con la situación, comienza a acariciarlo por encima de su ropa interior y Sam cada vez se siente más al borde, entonces para no terminar con esto tan pronto lleva las manos de quinn por encima de su cabeza y sigue besándola, baja a su cuello y la muerde gentilmente, sigue bajando y se encuentra con sus pechos, que ya estan erectos, por lo que su boca va inmediatamente a uno de sus pechos mientras con su mano estimula el otro, los dos están perdidos en la pasión, Sam sigue bajando y se encuentra con el hueso de la cadera de Quinn, lo acaricia lenta y apasionadamente, luego llega a su pelvis y finalmente su mano toca su sexo por primera vez, siente lo excitada que Quinn está lo que hace que sus pantalones aprisionandolo duelan un poco, su boca va bajando y besa a Quinn en el lugar donde más lo necesitaba, Sam es un experto al parecer, mueve sus labios y lengua contra el sexo de la rubia sabiendo exactamente lo que hace y cuando siente que la cheerleader está a punto de tener su clímax, introduce dos de sus dedos en ella, la verdad es que Quinn se siente genial en este momento, Sam es increible, luego siguen besándose mientras Quinn finalmente le quita a Sam sus pantalones y ropa interior, para verlo completamente desnudo y descubrir que está muy bien dotado, Sam no puede aguantar más por lo que separa las piernas de Quinn y se pone entre ellas, para convertirse en uno solo con su acción, despues de unos minutos los dos llegan al clímax, así pasan varias horas de la tarde ya que el rubio tiene mucho aguante al parecer y no es un problema para él estar listo despues de unos momentos de respiro.

Tanto Quinn como Rachel despiertan en la noche, las dos se sienten culpables por hacer lo que hicieron, Quinn se siente tan mal que busca su celular y llama a Rachel, suena algunas veces y cuando parece que no habrá respuesta Rachel contesta

R: Hola, Quinn ¿eres tu?(dice susurrando)

Q(también susurrando): Rachel, yo lo siento mucho, yo te amo(dice entre sollozos)

R: ¿Que pasa Quinn? ¿Porque me llamas tan tarde? ¿Estas llorando?

Q:Yo solo queria escuchar tu voz, no sabes cuanto lo siento creo que mi vida se trata de cometer errores aunque quiero hacerlo bien.

R: Es bueno escucharte también y que digas que me amas es maravilloso(susurrando)

Q:¿Porque estás susurrando?

R: Yo, eh, estoy en casa de Alison, debíamos hablar.

Q: ¿Pasaste la tarde con ella?

R: Sí, lo siento

Q: No puedo creerlo

R: Sabes perfectamente que preferiría que tú fueras con quien estoy ahora pero no es asi tu dime ¿porque estas tan alterada? ¿donde estas? (alzando un poco la voz)

Q: ¿Quieres saber? Pues estoy con Sam, el es un muy buen hombre en todos los sentidos, nos queremos, y aunque se lo niegue él sabe que hay algo mal, sabe que me esta pasando algo, no he salido con él por estar contigo, él sospecha sobre lo nuestro pero confía en mí y yo no puedo hacerle esto

R: ¿Quieres quedarte con el?

Q: ...

R: Responde(casi gritando)

Al oírla Alison casi que despierta al sentir esto Rachel sale de la habitación diciendo que volverá pronto, por suerte no vio que estaba hablando con alguien.

Q: Y que si fuera asi, tu estas con Alison , quedate con ella(dice gritando esto último)

Sam despierta y le pregunta a Quinn con quien habla, Quinn le dice que es su madre pero Sam no está convencido, ha estado sospechando que Quinn está con alguien más por eso ya no sale tanto con el como antes, pero lo deja pasar, Quinn dice que regresará pronto que solo le dirá a su madre donde esta y volverá, ella se da cuenta que Sam no le cree y aun asi el le da un beso en la mejilla y ella se va.

R: Quinn me escuchas, yo no dejaba de pensar en ti mientras estaba con ella es la verdad, Quinn.

Q: Dime, cuando la besas sientes lo mismo que conmigo porque cuando yo beso a Sam no puedo dejar de compararlo contigo, el no es tu y es muy claro.

R: Sí, acabo de decírtelo yo solo puedo pensar en ti Quinn y lo que tu me haces sentir, cuando me besas, cuando me acaricias.

Q: No escuche esa última parte, Sam despertó y tuve que darle una excusa.

R: Sabe que estás hablando conmigo, no quiero causarte problemas.

Q: No le dije que eras mi mama, que sobre Alison

R:No, no tiene la menor idea,está dormida

Q: ¿qué vamos a hacer Rachel? No quiero romperle el corazón a un hombre tan bueno, no quiero destruir su vida

R: Yo tampoco, pero entiendeme que de ahora en adelante, yo no podría serle fiel a Alison, porque tus besos tienen un toque bendito casi como el de un ángel.

Q: Eres tan cursi cuando quieres.

R: Sabes que es la verdad no intento ser romántica solo sincera

Q: Debo colgar Rach, es mejor que regresemos con ellos, por ahora, hasta saber que hacer.

Toda esa semana Quinn seguía practicando sus duetos tanto con Rachel como con Sam, tres días antes de la presentación con Sam las cosas estaban bastante resueltas, despues de esa tarde en la que eligieron la canción, no habían tenido tanto acercamiento corporal, porque cada vez que Sam se le insinuaba, la rubia lo rechazaba, claro sutilmente, pero aun asi el se daba cuenta, pero en la presentación avanzaron, mientras que con Rachel no habían elegido canción todavía, iban poco a poco poniéndose más de acuerdo y Rachel había aceptado arriesgarse un poco más, a dos días de el dueto Rachel vino con una idea buenísima un mashup de canciones, ya que cuando las había escuchado había recordado lo que pasaba entre ellas y su conversación sobre lo que deberían hacer.

Dos días despues en el glee club todos estaban ansiosos por presentarse y saber cual dueto ganaría, Rachel además estaba ansiosa porque Brittany había invitado a su hermana a verlos asi como Santana a su primo, y los demás miembros del glee club a sus allegados y en su mente seguía diciendo lo de siempre, cuando tendre una clase con Sr Schuester sin que él intente arruinar mi vida, de todos los ensayos al público este debe ser uno.

Todos se fueron presentando el dueto de Jesse con Lauren fue muy bueno, los dos tienen personalidades fuertes y voces potentes combinadas eran grandiosos, Kurt y Rachel tampoco se quedaron atrás lo hicieron bastante bien, igualmente la combinación de baile y voz que hicieron Mike y Tina fue muy buena, pero todos hasta ahora concordaban en que la mejor presentación era la de Sam y Quinn, todos creían que tenían una química estupenda que se veía a través de sus cuerpos y voces, llevados por la canción.

Entonces Sr Schuester llamo al último dueto que eran Rachel y Quinn el sabia que habia algo entre ellas que haría que todo funcionara muy bien, eran dedicadas y tenían voces complementarias, la verdad es que a pesar de la opinión de todos él creía que si limaron sus asperezas, serán un dueto increíble.

Las dos se pararon y comenzó a cantar Rachel quien estaba vestida a un modo rockero con una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones ceñidos a su cuerpo, mientras quinn llevaba un vestido muy elegante

Rachel:

Honey, why are you calling me so late?

It's kinda hard to talk right now

Honey, why are you crying, is everything okay?

Quinn:

Story of my life

Searching for the right

But it keeps avoiding me

Sorrow in my soul

Cause it seems that wrong

Really loves my company

He's more than a man

And this is more than love

The reason that the sky is blue

The clouds are rolling in

Because I'm gone again

And to him I just can't be true

Rachel:

Well, my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words - it makes me weak

Quinn:

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be

A murderer

Rachel:

And I never wanna say goodbye

But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Quinn:

A kiss upon my cheek

As he reluctantly

Asks if I'm gonna be out late

I say I won't be long

Just hanging with the girls

A lie I didn't have to tell

Because we both know

Where I'm about to go

And we know it very well

Rachel:

And does he know you're talking to me?

Will it start a fight?

No, I don't think she has a clue

Quinn:

I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

Rachel:

I guess we never really moved on

And I never wanna say goodbye

But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Quinn:

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

And every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

Rachel:

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words - it makes me weak

Quinn:

I don't wanna be

A murderer

Rachel:

Honey, why are you calling me so late?

Mientras Quinn y Rachel cantaban los demás las veían con una gran atención, primero que nada las dos estaban con un estilo nuevo, además complementaban sus voces muy bien, también cada palabra que salía de sus labios parecía ser completamente cierta y con mucho sentimiento, a través de la canción Quinn y Rachel se unían y se separaban, la forma en que se veían y conectaban era increíble nunca se había visto conexion tan fuerte en ningún dueto, ni siquiera entre los que eran pareja, tal ves las canciones también ayudaban un poco a entrar en un ambiente bastante sentimental, pero más allá de eso la presentación de las chicas cada vez era mas y mas intensa, cuando Rachel cantó el penúltimo párrafo se puso frente a Quinn y tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, luego la rubia dio un paso hacia Rachel juntando sus frentes, mientras seguía cantando, sus rostros estaban tan cerca al final de la canción que las últimas frases que cantaron fueron casi susurradas y solo para ellas, las dos parecían a punto de llorar, mientras Sam y Alison no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, o mas bien no querían y tampoco podían creer lo que veían.

Sr Schuester comenzó a aplaudir y eso trajo a las dos chicas de vuelta a la realidad, Quinn primero vio a Sam con cara de enojo y confusión y a Alison con cara de decepción y tristeza, no pudo aguantar más y se fue, Rachel fue detrás de ella, mientras Sam y Alison se quedaban sentados ahí en el salón sin saber que hacer pero con casi la certeza de que habían sido engañados.


End file.
